It Only Hurts
by xxALTC10xx
Summary: Candy walked out on Billy 5yrs ago and he told her to never come back.After her friend is murdered,she has no choice but to go home and get back into her old life to seek her revenge.What will Billy have to say about this?Can old wounds be healed?Billy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a first for me and I was a littler nervous to even attempt but I figured what the hell and I went for it. Rating will be very M so you are warned now. Hope you like.**

**Chapter One**

_Candace Hankins jumped on the first bus out of town. Her clothes were ripped covered in blood but she had to leave her home as soon as she could. She had just seen her best friend murdered right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to help her. All she could do was call the cops and run. She knew she couldn't stay because they would never believe her. There was only one person that could help her now and that was the one person she told herself that she would never ask for help, Billy Darley._

Billy sat in the Four Roses just like he did every night. He had a smile on his face and a cigarette in his hand as he watched his little brother attempt to pick of a young blond that found her way in few minutes ago. He thought he would give Joe a fighting chance before he stepped in and took over. Either was he was going to get his little brother laid tonight. He deserved it. "Yo Billy." Spink walked in and took a seat at Billy's table.

"What ya got for me and it better be fuckin good!" Billy said and brought the cigarette to his lips.

"I got two thousand and counting. Tommy and Heco is still out there as we speak." He said and slid the money over to Billy.

Billy took a big drag from the smoke and sat it down in the ash tray as he counted the money, "Not fuckin bad. I want more tomorrow." Billy pointed at him before he looked back over to Joe who now had the blond pinned up against the wall as he attached her lips. "That's my fuckin boy." He smiled. Tonight was actually a good night for them all. Little did Billy know that a blast from the past would be bursting throw the door at any minute.

Candace ran down the dark street as fast as she could. The taxi she had gotten when she got of the bus would only take her so far and she knew why. Nobody went within ten feet of the Four Roses. They all knew they would end up in a body bag if they did. It was a cold rainy night and she was dripping wet. She saw the lights and that gave her the extra little motivation she needed to make it. It was half passed midnight when she ran though the doors of the bar. As soon as the door slammed behind her, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She was dressed in nothing but a white tank top and cut off short. "I want Billy!" she said with tears in her eyes. She was coved in blood and her face was badly cut and bruised.

Joe walked out from the back room and zipped up his jeans. When he looked up and saw who was standing by the door his mouth dropped. "You got to be fuckin kiddin me!" He said and grabbed a cigarette from the pack that was on the bar.

Candace saw him and sighed, "Thank God." She said and ran over to him. "Where Billy?" she asked.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" he snapped.

"I don't have time to fuck with you, Joey!" she said and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Baggy and Spink saw what was going on and immediately headed over to them. "Tell me Damn it!" she screamed.

"Get the fuck off me!" Joe said and pushed her away. She stopped when she ran into Spink. "You need to get the fuck outta here!" Joe warned her. He knew Billy was going to be pissed if he saw her.

"What do we have here?" Spink asked as he gripped her arms. "If it ain't Candy back from the dead." They laughed.

Candace jerked away, "Don't fuck with me right now, Spink!" she snapped. "Where the fuck it Billy?"

Joe grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the door, "You need to get the fuck outta here before he fuckin sees you!" Joe said.

"No! You don't fuckin understand!" Candace pushed away from him.

"Yeah? Well guess what? I don't fuckin care and neither will Billy! You made your choice!" Joe said. He felt bad at first but he had orders to keep her as far away from this place.

"Please Joey?" she begged, "Please."

"Let her the fuck go!" they both heard a voice say. They both turned around and saw Billy walking out from the back with his shirt open and belt undone.

The girl next to Billy fixed her skirt and looked at him, "Who the fuck is she?" she asked in her snotty voice, smacking her gum.

Billy just looked over at her, "None of your fuckin business!" He snapped and pushed her away. "Get the fuck outta here!" he told her. He got what he had wanted and now it was time for her to go. The girl rolled her eyes and walked passed Joe and Candace and walked out the door. Billy grabbed a smoke and lit it up. "Get the fuck over here!" he told Candace.

Joe let go of Candace and she walked over to Billy, "I need your help." She told him.

Billy just looked down at her, "I told you never to fuckin come back here!" Billy said and blew smoke in her face. "You got a lot of fuckin nerve. Maybe I should keep my word and fucking shoot your ass." He said and looked her over. She had changed over the year. No one ever knew this but she was the one and only girl that continued to cross his mind after he told her to leave this place and never come back. He had to do what he had to do keep her safe.

"You think I wanted to come here? I didn't have a choice! You are my only option and I was told to give you a message." She said.

"Message? What fuckin message and who the fucks it from!" Billy asked.

Candace looked around and saw that she had brought a lot of attention to herself. "I think we should uh, talk somewhere else." She said quietly. She didn't want everyone here to hear what she had to say.

"Whatever the fuck you gotta say you say it in front of them!" Billy snapped and grabbed her by the arm. "You got seconds before I kick your fuckin ass out of here."

Candace jerked away and glared up at him, "Don't you fuckin threaten me, Billy! I didn't want to come here but I had to! I wouldn't be in this shit if it wasn't for you!" she snapped and knew that it was a bad mistake.

Billy grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, "You got a lot a fuckin nerve to come in here and talk to me that way! You lost that right a long fuckin time ago!" he seethed. "Now start fuckin talkin!"

"C-cant br-breath." She said and gripped his arms as she tried to push him away.

Billy gave her a final show before releasing his grip, "Talk!"

Candace rubbed her neck, "Jimmy Cline just paid me a visit." She said and she knew that was all she needed to say to get Billy's attention.

That name made Billy's blood boil. It was no secret that the two gangs had been at it for years. Fighting over territory and the fact that Jimmy had the balls to bring her into this pissed him off." What the fuck he say?"

Candace walked around Billy and ran her fingers through her wet hair, "Just that….that next time he catches you selling on his block that he going to be making a personal visit and….and no one would get out alive." Candace said and sat down. "This was before he and two other men killed my roommate." She said and looked up at him. "I should have just told him yes." She wiped a tear. "Now they are going to pin her murder on me. I'm so fucked!"

"What the fuck did he want from you?" Billy asked her as he flicked his smoke to the side. Candace just looked up at him and said nothing, "What…the FUCK….did he want?" Billy yelled and got in her face.

"He wanted me to talk." She said. "I said no and that pissed him off. I had to watch as the ripped her open and then he…he…" Candace couldn't get the words out. The images of a few hours ago played over and over in her mind. "He came after me." she said and looked up at Billy.

_Her dead friend was no more that a few inches from her, bleeding out. There was nothing Candace could do now. The two other men had her arms pinned above her head as Jimmy pounded into her with no mercy. "I bet Billy boy has never made you feel the fuckin good." Jimmy groaned above her. "You got a nice tight little pussy." he growled._

Billy knew what she was talking about and he didn't need to hear anymore. "Fuck!" Billy yelled. "That motherfucker thinks that he can fuck with me!" Billy yelled and knocked over the table next to him. "Motherfucker just started a goddamned war!" He knew why Jimmy went after Candace. She knew everything about the Darleys and he was going to use her. The fact that he touched her pissed Billy off even more. He was the only one allowed to touch her and everyone knew that.

"What the fuck you wanna do?" Spink asked him

"Ntohing right now. Keep doing whatever the fuck we want! If he wants to play dirty then that's what the fuck we are gonna do! I dare him to show his fuckin ass around here." Billy snapped.

"What're you gonna do with Candy?" asked Joe. "You gonn let her back in?"

"I don't fuckin know alight! Take her ass up to the apartment and clean her up. I'll be there later." Billy said. He grabbed his jacket and slipped his on then lit another cigarette, "Spink…..Tommy, let fuck roll." Billy said and walked out the door.

Joe walked over to Candace and pulled her from the chair, "Guess you're comin with me." He said and pulled her out of the bar. "Consider this your lucky fuckin day."

Candace would call this day a lot of things but lucky wasn't one of those. She had just lost her only friend, she was raped by a man that he name alone made her sick, and now she was being forced back into a life that she has tried so hard to forget.

_**Five years ago**_

Candace sat in Billy's apartment with her bag by her feet. She had been living with him for over a year now and things were ok but she wanted to do something else with her life. Either was she was going out that door. She couldn't live like this anymore. Everyday was the same thing. Drug deals, mixing, murders, and she was with Billy though it all. It was fun for the first few months but it got old. Once he started to fuck other girls in front of her, that was it for her. She had to get out of there before she ended up dead.

Billy opened the door and walked into the apartment. He put his gun on the table and looked over and saw Candace sitting on the couch with a bag, "Where the fuck you goin?" he asked. "Taking a fuckin trip without telling me?"

"I'm leaving. I wanna go to school." She said. Billy never knew this but she had applied for every college and loan out there. It took almost a year but she finally got into one. Most schools want more than a GED. "I got in and I'm going. I can't live like this anymore." She said.

Billy walked over to her and he had a look in his eye that told Candace that she may be leaving in a body bag. "What the fuck did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me." Candace said. She was the only one that would ever talk back to Billy. Maybe that's what he liked about her. "I'm goin."

Billy lunged at her and shoved her into the wall, "You think I am gonna just let you walk out of here? You got to be fuckin crazy!" he snapped.

"You can't stop me." She said quietly.

"Wanna fuckin bet?" Billy said. He was furious but when he looked into her blue eyes he knew he couldn't hurt her. As much as he wanted to right now he couldn't do it. He shoved away from her and grabbed a smoke. "Leave! But Let me tell you this. If you ever show your fuckin face around here again I won't be so nice. Now get the fuck out of her before I change my mind and shoot your ass!"

"Billy…." She started. She didn't want to lose him completely from her life.

"You can't have it both fuckin ways. You're out! If I were you I would get to steppin. I better not ever see you again!" Billy didn't want her to go but he also wanted her to be safe and if that meant him never seeing her again then so be it.

Candace leaned down and picked up her bag. Just before she walked out the door she turned to him. "For what it's worth, I could have fuckin loved you." She said and walked out the door.

How could she say that shit to him? What was she trying to do to him? As soon as the door closed, Billy flipped. He trashed the apartment from top to bottom. He would never admit this to anyone but he could have fuckin loved her too.

**Present **

Joe opened the door to the apartment and Candace walked in. She looked around and things still looked at same. Just a little messier. "Towels are in the bathroom." Joe said and closed the door. "I think you may still have some clothes here in Billy's room."

"Thanks." Candace said.

"Sorry." Joe said, "You shouldn't have had to go through that shit. Jimmy is going to get what's fuckin coming to him."

Candace looked at him with hate in her eyes. "I know. I am gonna fuckin kill him myself." She said. In one day she was back. This just proved that you can't run from who you are.

**So there is chapter one. I hope you liked it and like I said I am so freakin nervous about doing this. It's so new for me but new can be fun. Please review! It will help me to keep on going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Sparkly Blue Eyes and PhunkyAngel for reviewing. You girls are so awesome. Luv ya! Also thanks to you that alerted this story. **

**Warning: Sexual content!**

Candace stood in the shower and the hot water run over her naked body. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the cold tiles. This was not supposed to be happening to her. Things were not supposed to get this bad for her. How did she let herself get mixed up in something like this? If Billy ever found out what all she had been keeping from him he would surly kill her. Truth was that she knew Jimmy would find her sooner or later. Nothing was ever free. Everything had its price.

When the shower curtain jerked open, Candace was pulled from her thoughts. She looked over to see Billy staring at her, "Get the fuck out. This aint a fuckin motel." He said tossed her a towel.

Candace rolled her eyes and wrapped the towel around her, "You don't fuckin knock anymore?" she asked him as he walked over to take a piss.

"Not in my fuckin apartment." He said. "Get the fuck outta here. I'll talk to you in a second." He said and went back to what he was doing.

Candace walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There were bras and panties all over the floor and it made her sick. She walked over to the broken dresser and opened the top drawer. All she had left was one pair of black panties and a small tank top. It would have to do until she could get to the thrift store to get some clothes. She slipped them on and walked into the living room where Joe was laid back on the couch, "You look a hell of a lot better." He said and put out his cigarette in the ash try.

"Mind if I bum one?" she asked. Joe hesitated for only a second before tossing her the pack. "Thanks." Candace said and pulled one from the pack and lit it up.

"What the fuck did you do?" Joe asked her.

Candace glared at him and took a seat in the chair, "What makes you think I did anything?" she asked.

Joe smirked, "You aint be gone that damn long. I fuckin know you. You must have done something to piss Jimmy off. So what was it?"

"How about none of your god damn business." She smirked right back at him.

"That's how you wanna play it?" he asked. "You want our fuckin help and now you aint talking?"

"I aint saying shit to you right now. I think this is a little over your head kiddo." She said and took a hit. "Trust when I say that you don't wanna know what I know."

"Yeah? Well you know Billy aint gonna let you stay here unless you talk and you better have a damn good reason for showing back up after five fuckin years." Joe warned her, "You fucked him over. To be honest I am surprised your ass is still alive."

"You and me both." Candace said. "But thanks for the supposed." She said sarcastically.

Billy walked from the back with a cigarette hanging on his lip as he zipped up, "Take a walk Joey." He said. "I wanna talk to her alone."

"You fuckin kidding me?" Joe asked.

"No now get the fuck outta here." Billy said and tossed him his jacket, "Give me an hour."

Joe grabbed his pack of smokes and slipped on his jacket. Before walking out the door he looked at Candace, "Good luck." He said and walked out the door.

Billy walked around Candace and took a seat on the couch. He looked at her for what seemed like the longest time without saying a word. Candace wasn't sure what to expect. One of two things was going to happen. He was either going to beat the shit out of her or he was going to yell for a good hour on how fucking stupid she is. Either way she was just ready to get it over with. "You gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna say something?" she asked.

Billy smiled and thumped his ashes and pointed at her, "You gotta lot of fuckin nerve. You're on thin ice so I would watch your fuckin mouth. Tell me what the fuck you got yourself into. I mean hell, you had to have fucked up big time."

"Why does everyone assume I fucked up? Maybe I didn't do a damn thing." She said.

"You may have been gone for a long time but I fuckin know you so do give me that _I'm innocent _bullshit!" Billy raised his voice. "You got five minute to start talkin."

Candace knew she couldn't tell him the whole truth but she had to tell him something. "About a year ago I walked in on a conversation I was never supposed to hear. I was down at the docks and…."

"The docks? What the fuck were you doing that far off?' Billy asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with you. Anyways, I saw Jimmy there talking to this….. man. They were makin a deal or some shit. I heard him talking about taking you out. He wanted to move in to the area and have control. Guys got a lot of connection all of a sudden. Long story short, I slipped up and he saw me so I...uh...I ran. I was out numbered and I knew there was nothing I could do." she lied. There was more to it than that. She may have ran but not before her and Jimmy had a few words but Billy didnt need to know that now.

"You mean to tell me that you knew what he was doing and you didn't think to pick up the fuckin phone and call me?" Billy snapped and stood up.

Candace stood up with him and moved closer to him, "I did fuckin call! You didn't want to talk to me! But either way you figure it out didn't you?" she asked.

"Because Bodie got a tip a year ago!" Billy yelled.

"Who do you think gave him the tip?" Candace said. "I knew you guys needed the extra cash so I talked. That's it. Last night he found me and here we are. He knew it was me that talked."

"You're fuckin stupid you know that? You are damn lucky he didn't kill your ass."

"I wish he would have. It would be a hell of a lot better than me sitting here right now with you." Candace said. "He used my gun, my knife to kill her and I watched. All I had to do was tell him where you hide your shit but I wouldn't do it." She told him.

"Why the fuck not? Why did you even fuckin care?" Billy asked her.

"I ask my self that question every day." She told him.

"So that's it? Jimmy found out you're a rat and instead of killing you used you to send me a message to stay away from his block?"

"Yeah. Either way I know I got a target on my back now. He'll be back sooner or later." Candace said and sat back down. She knew Jimmy wasn't the only one that was going to be after her. Billy would flip if he knew who Jimmy was making the deal with and who had paid her to stay away.

"He knows better than to come this way." Billy said. "So you just gonna hide for the rest of your fuckin life? You have really turned into a pussy." Billy laughed.

"Fuck you!" Candace snapped, "I came here because I want back in. I want to kill that son of a bitch and you are the only person I could think of that night help me and I didn't want to see anything happen to you guys. Call me a pussy or what the fuck ever. I don't give a shit but I am here and there is nothing you can do about it!" she snapped.

"Is that right? Guess what, I can do whatever the fuck I want to! You fuckin left!" Billy snapped at her.

"Because of you!" she yelled back at him. "You made me leave!"

"What the fuck did I do to you? Huh? You had it fuckin made!" he yelled and slapped the lamp off the table.

"Oh yeah. You kept me on the street while you fucked every girl in fuckin sight!"

"Who? Give me a name?" he asked. He knew what he had done. Now it was about pissing her off.

"Blair! You stupid son of a bitch!"

Billy just smiled, "You're right. I slammed that bitch into the wall and fucked her until she screamed like a mother fuckin banshee!" He screamed right into her face as he stood close. His teeth clenched and his fists tight. "Is that what you want to hear? That I nailed that slut right to the fucking wall? You weren't there for me! All I wanted was for you to pull your weight around here and give me a good piece of ass at night!"

"Fuck you!" she pulled her hand back, ready to land a blow, wanting to wipe that smug look from his face.

"Oh no you don't! he said and his hand closed on her wrist before she could land the punch.

Billy turned her and pushed her against the wall behind them. He raised her hand above her head then captured the other one and held both in one of his much larger hands, pinning them both to the wall as she tried to pull them back.

Candace struggled against him, trying to get a shot in. Billy pressed into her hard, the cold wall fell along her bare back as she struggled against him more. "Fuck you! Let me go you asshole!"

Her breath was coming hard as fast as he looked down into her eyes, anger blazing in them and then he surprised her and dipped his head and kissed her hard. Candace bit his lip, tasting blood and her pulled back, "Do that again and you'll regret it." He warned.

His words were cold as he leaned back in and kissed her again, hard and rough. Their teeth scraped as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Candace kissed him back just as hard as he had kissed her, arching her body against his as she still tried to pull her hands free from his iron grip.

His free hand moved to the front of her shirt and ripped it open. She heard the material tear as he quickly dipped his head and captured one of her bare breasts between his lips. "Fuck you!" she yelled but it was more of a moan as she felt his teeth against her hard nipple. He bit hard and she arched and pushed more of her breast into his mouth, "I fuckin hate you!" Candace screamed loud as the pain mingled with pleasure when he released one and moved to the other.

She was mad at herself as she felt the pool of wetness between her legs, angry as hell at him as her body responded to the feeling of his hard cock pressing against her leg. "You like that you little bitch don't you," Billy said as he lifted his head and kissed her hard again, moving his hand and lifting her body up, "Wrap your legs around me you fuckin bitch!"

Candace complied. She was speechless and her eyes huge as he reached between them to first undo his zipper. He then grabbed her panties and ripped them from her body. The friction of him pulling roughly and the sound of them ripping as he yanked them from her body almost made her cum right then.

Billy freed her hands and held onto her hips for leverage as he slammed his cock deep inside her. Candace reached up and pulled his head hard to her and kissing him roughly as he filled her, slamming her back against the wall. He dropped his head and bit her nipples again and she came screaming as he punished her pussy without mercy. "Oh God! You fucking asshole!" she moaned.

His smug smile made her want to hit him again as her inner walls convulsed and spasmed around his long, hard shaft. He half laughed and half moaned as he pushed harder and faster into her.

Billy pulled out and turned her around, bending her over the side of the couch and held her head down as she tried to move away. The look on his face kind of scared her. "Don't move bitch...you want to see how I fucked her? This is how I fucked her!"

He rubbed the head of his wet cock against her opening and then pushed in with one long slow stroke. "Oh Billy!" she moaned out loud as his cock filled her up again. Right now, it was more about taking back what was his. Candace was his and he had to claim her once again.

Billy moved his hand down and began to flick over the hard nub of her clit as he pumped in and out. She couldn't help herself. She came hard again, cursing his name as he whispered in her ear, "She was never half as fucking good as you are." He said and he slapped her ass hard, making her body jump.

She tried to pull away but he held her tight as he pounded into her, tears stinging her eyes as he smacked her ass with each stroke. She came again, her walls gripping him like a vice and that sent him over the edge.

Billy cried out loudly as he exploded into her. She felt him pulsing inside her as he came down from his own high.

Billy pulled out and turned her around. His lips finding her and kissing her softer this time as he ran his fingertips gently down her cheek like he use to. "God you're beautiful." He whispered as he touched her so softly, like she was the most precious thing in the world.

When he finally pulled away, he reached down and pulled up his jeans. Candace was still trying to catch her breath. She watched as Billy grabbed a smoke and toss her one. She only had one thing left to ask him at this point, "So….am I in?"

Billy smirked, "You're in."

***So I am still building up but its getting there. I hope you liked the chapter. Im kinda nervous about it. Like it said, this is new for me. So Please read and review so I know whether or not I should continue. Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing, alerting, and adding to favorites. It really means a lot to me. You have no idea! I hope you like the chapter : )**

That night, nothing else was said. Billy passed out in his bed and Candace was left on the couch. All she had to sleep in was one of Joe's shirts that she found. She really needed to get some clothes. She needed to go back to her apartment and get something's but she knew she couldn't go alone. She was going to need help. It was going to be hard to go back to that place after everything. The images played over and over in her mind. She could still her friend Amanda screaming for help up til the moment her throat was slashed open. No one should ever have to see that. She was more damaged by that then what happened to her after that. The thought of what Jimmy did to her just pissed her off. The only part that hurt her was looking into the eyes of one of the guys that was holding her down. She knew him like the back of her hand. He was her brother after all. How he got mixed up with Jimmy she didn't know but now he was officially on her list. He made his choice and now he was going to suffer.

Candace woke up the next morning and walked into the bathroom to get another shower. She felt dirty and after the little incident with Billy she just wanted to feel clean and unused. When she got out, she walked into Billy's room with a towel wrapped around her. He was already awake and dressed. "I need some clothes." She told him.

"Not my fuckin problem." He told her and stuck the gun in the back of his jeans.

"I can't walk around in a fuckin towel. Give me something to fuckin wear." She told him.

Billy zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder before lighting up, "Like I said, not my fuckin problem. You go get your own shit." He said to her and walked toward the front door.

"In what?" she yelled, "You want me to wear this fuckin towel down to the store?" she asked.

"What the fuck do I care what you wear. See ya." He said and walked out the door.

"Fuckin asshole!" she yelled and banged her fist into the wall. She looked over and saw her flip flops on the floor. That was all she had left. Looks like she was going to have to make this towel work.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Billy walked into the Four Roses and sat down at his usual table along with Tommy, Heco, Bodie. "What up, Billy." Tommy said as he sat leaned back in the chair, "I hear you got company last night."

"Word travels fuckin fast." Billy said and light up another cigarette as he looked over at Joe who was walking there way. "What the fuck you tell them?" he asked.

"I didn't say shit." Joe said and took a seat next to his brother. "There was a lot of fuckin people here last night."

"So what the fuck is she doing back?" Heco asked, "I thought she had moved on to bigger and better things." he mocked.

"You and me both but looks like she aint as normal as she fuckin thinks. Got herself in some shit with Jimmy." Billy told them and looked at Bodie, "Has to do with that tip she gave you. Thank you for the fuckin heads up that it was her that told you."

"Hey man, I was told to keep my mouth shut and you said to never say her fuckin name." Bodie said.

"Well next time, fuckin warn me!" Billy snapped.

"So what, she got a target on her back now?" Tommy asked.

"Not only a target but the fuckin 5-O is gonna be after her ass." Billy said. "I tell ya what, if Jimmy steps one fuckin foot on this side I am gonna pump him full of fuckin lead." Billy said and took a drag.

"So what, we keep her ass locked up here til this shit is settled?" Joe asked.

"Nah, she wants in so we let her in." Billy said. "She got herself in this shit and she is gonna pull her weight and help dig her ass out. I aint no fuckin babysitter."

"You think she can handle it?" Heco asked.

"I guess we'll see." Billy smiled.

"She changed?" Tommy asked.

"She's still the same fuckin bitch and the same great piece of ass." Billy laughed and so did the guys. They always thought Billy was one lucky son of a bitch to get a piece like Candace.

Candace made sure her towel was tucked tightly as she walked into the Four Roses. She was fuckin pissed that Billy was making her go out like this. At least she had the body to pull it off. They guys heard the door slam and all turned to see Candace walking over to them. "Hot damn!" Heco said.

Billy glared at him, "Watch your fuckin mouth." He warned him and then looked over at Candace and smile, "You cold?"

"You're so fuckin funny and yes I am freezing my ass off right now." She said. "Why don't you make yourself useful and take me to get something decent to wear."

"Fuck no!" Billy snapped, "I aint your fuckin personal taxi. Walk." He told her.

"Its five miles and I am in a towel!" she snapped at him.

"So? Do I look like I give a fuck?" he asked her.

"I think you look fuckin great." Tommy said and Billy looked at him, "What?"

"Aw thank you." Candace told him, "I knew I always liked you." She winked at him.

"No prob. I can give you a ride. I have to hit the curb anyway." Tommy said. Billy didn't like this at all. He wasn't about to let them go off together when she was in nothing but a fucking towel. He knew that any one of these guys would fuck her if given the chance.

"Thanks Tommy." Candace said.

"Fuck that! You got shit you need to do." Billy said and got up, "So get it done." He said and grabbed Candace by the arms and pulled her toward the door. "You are starting to be a pain in the fuckin ass."

"Jealous much?" Candace asked and that stopped him. "Big bad Billy feeling a little insecure?"

Billy glared down at her, "Don't push your fuckin luck." He said and yanked her out the door. He was the same Billy after all these years. One second he was easy with her and the next he rough. It was always a love/hate relationship with them. They were just always eager to express the hate more than the love.

Billy drove the five miles down to the thrift store. They were both quiet. Maybe neither really knew what to say to the other. There was so much Candace wanted to tell him but she knew he would care about what she had been doing for the past five years. He didn't really seem to care about anything other that sex, money, drugs, and power. She knew the only reason she got away with half the shit she did in the past was because she was with him but things were different now. She was going to show not only Billy but everyone else that she could hold her own.

Billy glanced over at her from time to time. God he wanted her again so bad. Out of all the women he had been with she was by far the best and she knew just what he liked. No other girl could ever compare to her. He could have loved her but she fucked that up when she walked out the fucking door. Sure he fucked other but she knew what she sighed on for when they got together. He had needs.

He pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. He got his wallet and handed her a five, "Five? That's it? That's all you can fuckin give me?"

"Everything is a fuckin dollar. Go get your shit." He smirked at her.

"Fuckin prick!" she said and got out of the car.

Billy couldn't help but laugh as he watched her walk across the parking lot. Pissing her off was one of his reason for living. He just couldn't help himself. Billy looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. "Fuck!" he said and pulled out his phone and dialed. It was only a second before someone answered.

"_Where the fuck are ya?"_ Bones asked on the other line.

"Runnin late. I got caught up."

"_You better have a damn good fuckin excuse!"_

"Yeah I do. Candy." Billy said and that was all that needed to be said. "She's back."

The line was quiet for a second, _"You better not be fuckin kidding me!"_

"Nah, I'm fuckin looking at her through the window right now. Got in last night."

"_What the fuck she say?"_

"Nuttin, just that she is in some shit with Jimmy. She aint talking much. Just wants some pay back."

"_Is that right. Bring her by. I wanna fuckin talk to her." _Bones said_. "And you better have all my fuckin money!"_

"I got it. See ya in ten." Billy said and hung up his phone. Billy could see her standing there at the check out and he started to honk the horn. Candace looked over at him and flipped him off.

Candace gave the cashier a smile and walked out the door. She walked over and climbed into his car, "You are so fuckin rude!" she said and sat the bag down between her legs.

"I got shit to do." Billy said and light up a smoke and sped out of the parking lot. "Bones wants to see you." He said.

Candace's eyes widened, "He…he knows I'm back?" she asked.

"Yeah. So fuckin what?"

"I was just asking." She said and opened her towel up.

"What the fuck you doin?" Billy asked and looked over at her hot naked body and tried not to get hard. He knew he didn't have time to fuck her like he was wanting to at this moment.

"I'm getting dressed. What the fuck you think I am doing?" Candace said as she began to up the used clothes on her body. "I can believe this shit." She mumbled.

"Stop bitchin and just get dressed." He said and looked away.

"Am I making you nervous?" she smiled and slipped the shirt on. "Who knew?"

"You make me anything but fuckin nervous. If I wanted you then I would have you and you fuckin know it."

"Pretty sure of yourself." She said.

"I fucked you last night didn't I?" he smirked.

"Moment of weakness on my part. You were they only option. Joe wasn't there." She said.

"You think you're fuckin funny don't ya?"

"I have my moments." She said and buttoned her jean and slipped on her boots she had gotten. As she tied them, she thought about what she was about to walk into. This wasn't going to go well at all. She knew Bones wasn't going to be happy to see her. Their last meeting wasn't exactly pleasant.

Candace followed Billy into the old building and sure enough, Bones was right there waiting on them, "Took you fuckin long enough you little shit." He said to Billy. "Got my money?" he asked.

Billy walked over to the desk and placed the bag in front of him. Bones just glared in it, "Looks short."

"You get the rest tonight." Billy said.

"I fuckin better." He said and stood up. He looked at Billy for a second before looking over at Candace. "What, you can't fuckin speak?"

"Hey Bones." She said with her hands in her pocket. She knew he wasn't going to say much in front of Billy.

Bones sat his glasses on the table and looked at Billy, "Get the fuck outta here. I wanna catch up with her."

"Fine." Billy said and walked over to Candace, "Try not to fuckin piss him off. I got enough shit goin on." He warned and walked out the door.

Once he was gone, Bones walked around the desk and over to her, "You look good considering." He said. "What the fuck are you doing back here? I thought we had a deal."

"Had being the key word." She said. "But don't worry, I'll keep your little secret." She said. "I would hate for Billy to know that his dear old Daddy was the one in fuckin business with Jimmy." She said.

Bones lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the table, "If you know what good for ya, you will keep your fuckin mouth shut!" he said and let her up.

Candace let out a cough as she rubbed her neck, "I said I wouldn't say anything and I wont. So back the fuck off!" she snapped at him.

"Like I fuckin trust you. You fuckin ran your god damn mouth to Bodie the first chance you got. You almost fucked me over!"

"Either way you are getting your cut on both ends. So fuckin what? They think Jimmy is dealin and sellin the shit. You're clear."

"As far as Billy and those other sack of shits are concerned that better be all they think or its your ass." Bones warned her.

"I won't talk but its only a matter for time before Jimmy makes his way in and then what? Billy finds out and you got a fuckin riot on your hands and I am gonna be right there with them. You are playing with fire so if I were you, I would be watchin my back." She said.

Bones knew she had a point and right now he couldn't touch her. "Get the fuck outta here before I shoot your ass right now."

Candace smiled, "Nice catchin up with ya. I'm sure I'll see ya again real soon." She said and walked out the door.

Billy was leaned against his car when she walked out, "What the fuck was that about?"

"Just sayin hey to the old man. Making sure I'm still down. That's all." She said. She zipped up her jacket and got into the car and Billy followed, "What now?"

Billy just looked at her, "No we see if you can still fuckin work." He said and they headed out.

***these damn filler chapter. Not a lot going on in this one but like I said, I'm getting there. Bones was the one Jimmy was talking to and Candace's brother is on the other side. But why? Ok so please leave me a review and you shall have a new chapter tomorrow. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to you guys for reviewing and also to you that have alerted. You guys are great! **

**Warning: Major Sexual Content in this one!**

**Dont own anything from the movie! **

Billy and Candace pulled down the old road and under the old broken bridge. Candace looked out and saw Tommy, Heco, and Spink standing there along with someone Candace had not seen since she left. "Son of a bitch." She smiled and jumped out of the car.

"Chicks." Billy mumbled.

Candace walked over to the four and there was a girl smiling at her, "Well I be damned. Look what the fuckin cat dragged back into town." It was her old friend Carmen. They use to do everything together. WHile Candace was with Billy, Carmen was bouncing between Heco and Spink. Some called her the slut of the group but Candace she said she was….friendly.

Candace walked over to her and gave Carmen a hug, "Glad to see you're still alive, bitch." Candace said.

"You too." Carmen said. "What the fuck you been up to?" she asked and lit a smoke.

"Shit…not a damn thing." Candace said.

"Heard you got yourself in some shit. Nice. Just like the good old days." Carmen smiled.

"What can I say, I know how to cause a scene." Candace said as Billy walked up behind her.

"What….you four just gonna stand around and fuckin chit chat all damn day or are you going to make me some fuckin money?" he asked.

"We were just on our way out. Just waitin on you, man." Heco said. "Who's goin where?"

"You and Carmen take the eastside down around Harpers and Spink you and Tommy take the west up to Jones Valley." Billy said. "I'll hit up Monroe."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Candace asked.

"You are going to sit your sweet little ass right here until I come back for you." Billy smiled at her and handed her a gun, "Dont fuckin go trigger happy."

"Are you fuckin kidding me? Why do I get the shaft?" she asked him.

"'Cause I said so. I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to fuck up. Make some money." Billy said and walked back over to his car and drove away.

"Fuckin ass." Candace mumbled.

"He must be still really pissed at you." Carmen said. "Don't sweat it. He's just tryin to prove a point. Listen I gotta split but we'll catch up tonight."

"Alright. Watch your ass out there." Candace said.

"That's my job." Heco said as he walked passed them and over to his car.

"Some things never change." Candace said to her.

"Don't you fuckin know it? See ya." Carmen said and headed out.

Once everyone was gone, it was just Candace. She walked over and leaned against the rusty fence and put her hands in her pocket. The chances of someone coming through was slim. On a good night working here you could only hope to pull five hundred or so. This was going to be one long ass day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been close to three hour and Candace was now sitting on the ground playing around with the gun. It had been years since she held one but she knew she was still a great shot. Candace looked up when she heard a car pull down the road. She got up and put the gun back in her pocket. The black car pulled up and when she saw who was driving, she froze for a split second. "Hey Candy." He said.

Candace reached back behind her and pulled out the gun and moved over to the car, "What the fuck are you doin here, Cade?" she asked him. It was her brother.

"I came to fuckin talk to you. Put that damn thing away before you draw attention."

"Attention from who? It's just me and you out here so when I fuckin shoot your ass no one will hear you scream." Candace said and held the gun down as she cocked it.

"Billy is right around the fuckin corner watching you so chill the fuck out! I came to talk and that's it. Just hear me out." He begged her.

Candace knew her brother didn't have the balls to kill her. He was always the weaker of the two. Candace looked to her left and sure enough she saw Billy standing over there. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the car to act like she was doing a deal. "You got two seconds before I blow your fuckin head off." She warned.

"Look, I wanted to tell you I was sorry." Cade said.

"Sorry? You're fuckin sorry? Sorry for working with a piece of shit like Jimmy or sorry for letting him rape your own sister. Pick one."

"You think I wanted him to do that to you? I didn't have a fuckin choice. He was going to kill you. I couldn't let him do that so I talked him into using you to send a message. I had to. It killed me to see you like that but if I did anything we would both be dead."

"I would have fuckin welcome death before I let something like that ever happen to you." She snapped, "What the fuck are you doing with him anyways?"

"Hey, you made your choice and I made mine. I came here to warn you." He said. "Try to make a mends."

"I don't see that happening. I am coming for Jimmy sooner or later and if you get in my way I was hesitate to plug you.'

Cade knew that his relationship with his sister was over. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that Jimmy's got a shipment coming in on the fifth. Three weeks from now. It's a fuckin trap so stay the fuck away."

"You're crazy." She told him.

"Just trust me. He knows Billy and the gang will show up like last time. I don't want to see you killed. Just stay on your side."

"Why the fuck you care?" she asked him.

"Because even though you make piss poor decision you are still my sister. I don't give a fuck what happens to Billy or the rest of those shit bags but I do care what happens to you. Stay the fuck away. I won't tell you again."

"Thanks for the tip but take no offense when I say shove your warning up your ass." She said. "Now get the fuck outta here before I change my mind and kill you."

Cade just looked away, "Don't say I didn't try." He said and pulled out a stack of twenties and handed it to her, "Take this."

"Fuck no!"

"Just take it. You aint gonna make shit out here today and I know you need the money. It's two thousand."

Candace thought for a minute and knew she could go back empty handed. "Fine." She said and took the money. "Now leave."

"See ya around." Cade said before rolling up the window and driving off. Candace took the wad of money and put it in her jacket. She wasn't sure what Cade real intentions where or what he was mixed up in but she was going to find out real soon.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Candace was out there for almost another two hours before Billy finally pulled back up. Two other cars had come through but she only got two hundred from each. "Bout time you got back." Candace said and Billy walked over to her.

"How much you pull?"

"Twenty four hundred." She smiled and handed him the money.

"You fuckin with me?" he asked.

"Nope. What can I say, I'm that fuckin good." She smiled, "Can we get the fuck outta here now?" she asked.

"What the fuck you do to pull this kinda cash?" he asked her. "Fuckin suck some dick?"

"You should fuckin know. You have been watchin me all damn day. Thanks for the trust."

"I aint gonna fuckin trust you for a long time." He said and handed her back three hundred.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's more that you deserve. It's just day one. Get your shit and get in the car. It's getting late. Bodie and Joe are workin here the rest of the night."

"Great." She said and walked back over to his car and got in.

"WHo the fuck was that first guy that pulled up? You were ready to fuckin plus him as soon as he pulled up."

"Oh...nothing. Just a guy assuming I was a hooker. Had to set him straight." She said as they pulled onto the road. She had almost forgot how boring it was out here. At least she was done and now she could finally have a relaxing night.

Billy drove them back to the Four Roses and Carmen, Heco, Tommy and Spink were already there, downing their forth beer. "Bout time you got here." Carmen said to Candace and Billy took a seat at the table.

"Whatca got for me?" Billy asked and Heco and Spink tossed him the bed.

"Me and Candace are gonna take a hike." Carmen said and got up and her and Candace walked over to the bar and took a seat. "Get her a beer." She said and turned to Candace, "So I heard what happened to you. That's some fucked up shit. You know the other guys?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. I had never seem one of um but uh, Jimmy did the work and Cade helped him." Candace said and took a swig.

"Your own fuckin brother? Shit. I had no idea he was that dirty."

"You and me both." Candace said.

"So what about your roommate? Why the fuck they go after her?" Carmen asked.

"Fuck if I know. I guess to get to me."

"Not to talk ill of the dead but there was a good chance she was in with them." Carmen said. "I mean to go out like that…..damn."

"You hear something?" Candace asked.

"Nah, not really. I just know the game." Carmen said. "But don't think about that now. Lets just have a good night, deal with this shit later. I'm just glad you found your way home."

"Yeah." Candace said. "So what the fuck is goin on with you?"

"Not much. Workin, fuckin, and trying to stay alive." She laughed. "What about you? You back with Billy yet?"

"Hell no." Candace said and held her beer in her hand, "That ship sailed a long time ago."

"You know he went after you right?" Carmen said.

Candace looked over at her, "He what?" she asked.

"Yeah. He flipped when you left. Stayed inside for days. He said he was going to bring you back. The guy was a mess. He was gone for about three days and when he came back with out you we weren't sure what went down. Then Spink told me to Joe had let it slip that Billy saw you and he couldn't bring himself to drag you back. He wanted you out."

This was the first Candace had ever heard any of this. She turned around and looked at Billy. Did he really go after her? Why would he let her go? Maybe he had a heart somewhere underneath that though exterior. "I never knew that." She said.

"But like I said, its all hear say around here. You know Billy better than anyone. Guy's not known for expression his feeling. He knows pissed and really pissed. That's it. Who knew he actually had real emotions." Carmen said.

While Candace sat there listing to Carmen talk about this and that, she just watched Billy as she sipped on her beer. They would make eye contact from time to time but that was about it. There was still something there and everyone knew it but both would never admit it. They were too hard headed. That's what the liked about each other.

"Oh fuck." Carmen said when she saw Blair and another red head walk in the door. "I had a feeling those skanks would show up."

Candace looked at the door and made eye contact with Blair. Blair just rolled her eyes and walked over to Billy's table. "Bitch." Candace said.

"So I hear you and her got a score to settle." Carmen said. "I say kick her home wrecking ass."

"Nah, she aint worth it. They can have each other." Candace said and turned around so she wouldn't have to watch Blair and Billy all over each other.

"Looks like Billy doesn't want nothing to do with her tonight." Carmen said. "that's a fuckin first. I guess he's got plan with someone else." She nudges Candace.

Candace turned around just in time to see Billy push Blair off of him. Her eyes reach his again. They're darkened with lust and Candace knew that look. Billy said nothing and walked over to her. By the look in his eyes, Candace knew what he wanted. After Carmen telling her what he did, he could have it all.

Billy caressed her cheek, then grazed her bottom lip with his thumb then leaned in and kissed her. Her nipples harden immediately. His body covered hers and as his tongue parted her lips, she reached up to run a hand over his head. He ran his hand along her neck, down her chest brushing over a taut nipple through the material of her shirt, around to the nape of her neck, holding her head up toward his kiss.

Carmen just smiled and got up, "I'll leave you to it." She said and walked back over to the rest of the guys.

Candace moaned softly as their kiss deepened, feeling his other hand travel around her hips to her ass, rubbing over it, then squeezed as he pulled her off the stool and closer to him. She could feel him hardening against her as he ran his tongue once more over her lips, trailing kisses toward her ear, then nibble on it.

Moaning again, Candace moved her hips, pressing in, trying to get her pussy closer to his cock, feeling it through both of their jeans. Billy pulled away and looked down at her, "Let's get the fuck outta here right fuckin now before we cause a scene."

"Ok. Just let me go leave a tip for the drinks." She said and walked around to the other end of the bar. It was darker on that end and Billy followed her. He walked up behind her and leaned his body against her, pressing her into the bar. She could feel his cock against her. His hands reach under the hem of her shirt, moving up to cup her breasts. A shiver ran through her as she pushed her ass into him to feel his hardening member. "Ready to go?" she asked him as she bit on her lips.

"Too fuckin late." he said and moved his hand down her body and pressed his hand deeply between her legs and squeezed her pussy through the jeans that are now moist with her juices. Candace closed her eyes as Billy stroked a long finger back and forth along the center seam. He found the spot that rubbed her quivering clit. He knew he had hit home because her hips buck forward and she took in a deep hissing breath.

She was hanging on to the bar to steady herself because she knew there's no stopping him. He squeezed her breast with the other hand and bent down to nibble her ear, saying against it "Feel how much I fuckin want you? Fuckin changing in front of me the way you did. I've wanted to fuck you all day." Billy pinched her nipple hard and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Turning her around to face him, he kissed her, sucking on her lips, darting his tongue in and out as he moved her nipple between thumb and forefinger as he rubbed his hand back and forth along her aching slit. He pulled back to look at her, her head back and eyes now closed, "Open your fuckin eyes" he said as his hand slowed down its rubbing, then stopping to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

Candace look into those eyes that she knew so well as his hand slid into the front of her jeans, fingers parting the hot, wet lips, spreading them to give him access to her clit. A finger ran over it, "Oh fuck!." She moaned as waves of pleasure travel through her. Her eyes close as her hips pressed forward, grinding against his hand.

"Keep your fuckin eyes open" he said roughly, "I want you to fuckin look at me when I make you cum!" Her eyes opened. She could feel his finger enter her, pushing deep inside, flattening his hand against her wetness. "Feels good, doesn't it? Tell me!"

"Feel...so fuckin good." She moan in agreement, her hips circling with him, her ass clenching in the effort to get his finger deeper inside. The heel of his palm rubbing against her clit, finger circling and hooking and then he suddenly pulled out.

Candace whimper but then she reached out and grabbed his cock, squeezing it. His eyes close and his tongue flicked over her lips. Billy's eyes open again, capturing hers. His hand squeezed her throbbing wet sex, thumb pressing down on her clit, one of his fingers slightly entering her again. "Oh God!" she moaned. "More!"

Suddenly he plunged two fingers inside her. Her fingers convulsively pressed his cock in response. "That the way you fuckin want it?"

"Yes...Fuck yes!" she said. Candace quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled him free right into her hand.

She rubbed over the wet head and down the shaft. "Fuck." He breathed. She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock, stroking up and down, against the soft skin.

Billy's thumb rubbed her button as his fingers move in and out as she slid up and down his shaft, it swelling and throbbing in her hand. He moved in closer to her, practically lifting her off the floor with his thrusting hand. She couldn't control her hips. she pushed them forward to meet each increasingly forceful push of his fingers. "So fuckin close, Billy!" she said. She felt the tremble begin inside her at the end of his fingers. Billy felt it and knew to deepen their kiss. Her scream would surely carry over the loud music. He loved how vocal she was. It always turned him on to hear her scream.

Candace felt her body stiffen as the first wave of orgasm started. "Shit, oh shit!." She moaned against his lips. She was panting into his mouth, groaning, whimpering, her hips bucking as it ripped through her. Her juices flooded into his hand and he rubbed those juices into the lips of her pussy and over her engorged clit. His cock was still thick in her grip.

When she came down from her intense high, Billy pulled his hand away and looked at her, "We should-uh-we should go." She said.

"Fuck no! Have to have you right fuckin now." He said. Suddenly he turned her around roughly, pulling her jeans down over her ass and she felt the head of his cock against her.

Candace lifted her knee up on the stool, moaning softly as she felt his big hands spread her open. She felt the head of his cock pushing against her and then he slid in, "Oh God." She moaned as he moved in and out of her.

Billy's arm glided around her, fingers circling her neck, caressing her chin. The other arm wrapped around her under the bar, pulling her tighter against him. She felt his lips against the back of her neck and his thrusting sped up a little, deepening each time. His breathing was heavy and hot against her neck. She can hear him groaning. Shivers are running though her body, her hips meeting his thrusts. "So fuckin good, Candy" she heard him say, thrusting deeper into her.

His hand reaches down, fingers rubbing her clit. That's more than she can stand. Her inner walls tightened, his thrusting got faster and harder into her, fucking her deeper. Candace covered her own mouth with her hand, her eyes wide open, the pit of her stomach is tied up in knots. "Yeah, that's it, fuckin cum with me," he demanded.

She was ramming back against him, her pussy convulsing around his cock, squeezing it in spasms as her orgasm traveling up and down the length of her insides and up and down the length of his shaft. Billy buried his head into her neck and he plunged that one last time deep into her throbbing sex. She felt him inside of her, the head of his cock twitching against her walls.

Candace let out a shaky breath and lay her head on top of her arms on the bar. Her breath coming out in gasps. Her body convulsed again when he pull out. Billy pulled her jeans back up before fastening his own. Candace turned around and watched as he lit up a cigarette, "Now we can fuckin go." He smiled at her. "Its gonna be a long night." After that, candace knew she couldnt deny him. She was still his and this little randon act proved it to her and everyone else.

With the cigarette on his lips, he grabbed her by the hand and walked toward the door. Everybody knew what had just happened but they knew better than to say anything. Billy just looked over to his table and smiled, "And that is why I fuckin run this shit." They guys just smiled. They knew he was right. Only Billy Darley could get away with fuckin a girl in a crowded bar out in the open.

***Wasnt sure where to end lol so I just did. So this chapter was a lot longer than the other. I hope you liked. I feel like it took forever to write. Please review for me. It would make me very happy. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Candy rolled over and saw a very naked Billy passed out next to her. She smiled a little before sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her own naked body. She winced a little as she stood up. That's what three round of intense sex will do to you. She stood next to the bed for a second before walking slowly to her pile of clothes on the floor. She leaned over to pick them up and as soon as she slipped her shirt over her head, she head him groan and say, "Where the fuck are you goin?" he mumbled.

"I'm just getting dressed. Thought I would go for a walk. Get some fresh air." She said. "Is that a problem?" she asked him.

"I don't give a fuck what you do. Bring me back something to eat and a pack of smokes." He said and buried his head back into the pillow. He was never one for the morning after conversations. Candace rolled her eyes and finished getting dressed. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the apartment.

Candace walked the two blocks down to the quick mart and grabbed a carton of cigarettes and three biscuits. She knew Joe would be up by the time she got back. She smiled at the clerk and headed out the door. As soon as she was out she opened a pack smoked and lit up. Nothing like an after sex smoke. Call him an ass or a fuck up but Billy Darley knew one thing and that was how to make a woman cum more times than she thought possible. No wonder she took his shit for as long as she did.

Candace was about a block away from the apartments when she heard the squeaky breaks of an old car pull up next to her, "Get the fuck in." she looked over and saw Bones creeping next to her.

"I think I'll walk." She said. "But thanks."

"I didn't fuckin ask ya. Get in the fuckin car. I need to talk to you." He said.

Candace stopped and looked at him. She knew there was no way of getting away so why bother? She walked around the back of the car and got in. "What do you want?"

"Me and you….we need to clear a few things up." He said and pulled back onto the road. "You know, I promised you father on his death bed that I wouldn't kill you or your fuckin punk ass brother. Worst mistake I ever made. Cade's a piece of shit and I would like nothing more that to blow his god damn brains out."

"Wow, thanks for the peep talk." Candace said. "But I have to say I agree with you."

"But you….I've always had a soft spot for ya." Bones said. "You know that."

"I'm touched." Candace said and rolled her eyes.

"You may think you know what you saw awhile back but you aint got a fuckin clue. I thought we had an understanding."

"We do and I wont say a word. I told you that."

"Good because I put out a lot of fuckin money for you to live the way you did."

"You paid me to stay quiet." She said. "And I have."

"Good. I don't need Billy fuckin this up for me." Bones said.

"Why don't you tell me what the fuck is really goin on!" Candace snapped.

"I'm a business man, Candy. I don't ask question. I do what the fuck I have to do to get my fuckin money. They want guns, sell em fuckin gun. I don't give a shit why or what they so them em. This little pissin match Jimmy and Billy got goin on aint got shit to do with me. They can kill each other for all I fuckin care."

"Yeah, well what happen when Jimmy and his gang shows up and blows up with how fuckin block? Gonna but a damper on business."

"We had a deal and when you ran your fuckin mouth to Bodie you fucked it up! Billy and those shits stole twenty grand worth of drugs from him. Now I don't give a fuck because they pay me but now Jimmy wants Billy's head on a fuck platter because you couldn't keep the fuck quiet."

"Either way, I don't care what the fuck you are doing but there is a fuckin war going on and you are gonna be in the middle of it. Now I won't ever say shit but I hope you are ready for that. You are gonna have a lot of fuckin people beaten down your damn door." Candace said right before they pulled up to the apartment.

Bones through the car in park and turned to her, "You let me fuckin worry about that. You just keep Billy away from those docks. You got it?"

"Whatever." Candace said and rolled her eye, "No promises."

Bones pulled him to her and kissed her forehead, "Don't do nothing fuckin stupid." He said. Candace just looked at him and got out of the car. She stood there in the parking lot as she watched him drive off. He still wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"I heard you were back in town." She heard a voice from her left and sighed.

"And this morning is just getting better and better." She said and looked over to see Baggy walking over to her." How ya doin?"

"Cant complain." He said and walked closer to her. "I see you're still alive."

"Yep. So where the fuck you been hidin?" she asked. "I thought I would have seen you by now."

"I've been around. Wasn't sure if I should come by just yet." He said and leaned on the pole next to her.

"You are wanting to know if I told Billy or not arent ya?" she asked and lit up another smoke.

"You aint that stupid. Plus, if you told him then we would both be dead." Baggy said.

"We all make mistakes." Candace said. "But then again me and him weren't even together so what does it matter?" she asked him.

"It matter. If he finds out that we…."

"Look…" Candace said and got closer to him, "He aint gonna find out what happened between us. You keep your mouth shut and so will I. What happened happned and we can't change that." She whispered. "So shut the hell up about it!"

She said and turned to walk into the apartment, "One question." He said and she turned around to him, "You think about it a lot?" he smirked.

"Trust me, it's not a night I would brag about." She said and walked though the door.

She walked back into the apartment just about the same time she saw Billy walk about of the back room. "What the fuck took you so long?" he asked as he zipped up his jeans.

"I got caught up talking." She said and sat the bag on the table.

"To who and what the fuck about?" he asked her.

"Ran into Baggy outside. Said hey and now I'm here. Got you something to eat." She said changing the subject. "Is Joe up?"

"Nah, brought him a piece of ass home last night." He smirked.

"Nice." Candace said and took a seat, "Boy's becoming a man. You ready for that?" she smiled. "He might give you a run for your money."

Billy walked over to her and yanked her up from the chair, "Nobody can fuckin top me and you know it." He said before kissing her hard. Candace moaned into his mouth as he gripped her ass hard. When he finally pulled away, he just smiled at her. "Better fuckin remember that." He said and sat down and pulled out a biscuit.

Candace was a little nervous but there was something she wanted to ask him and since she literally let him fuck her senseless last night she thought now was the right time. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What the fuck you want now?" he asked.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because I fuckin know you. Spill it." He said.

"I need to go back to my apartment." She said.

"You wanna do what?" he asked her, "Fuck no!" he said.

"Why the hell not?" she asked him.

"Because I said so." Billy said to her, "Not another fuckin word about it. You got everything you need right here."

"Well…." She may regret saying this but it had to be said, "I'm going and I really don't give a fuck what you say." She snapped.

Billy just looked up at her and she swallowed hard, "What the fuck you say?" he asked and got up.

"You heard me. I am going back and I am going with or with out you."

That was all the attitude Billy could take. He got up from the chair and backed her into the wall and held her by the throat, "You know, you got a fuckin mouth on you." He said and looked in her eye that were filled with fear, "Most people show me a little more respect."

"Well, I'm not-not most people." She said, standing her ground.

"You're right. That's why you are still breathin." He said and let her go. "Why the fuck you wanna go back?" he said and walked away.

"I just need to get the rest of my stuff. I cant wear one outfit for the rest of my life." She said. "Please. Just let me go." She asked.

Billy turned around and looked at her, "Last time I let you go you were gone for five fuckin years." He said.

"I'm not running away. I just need to get somethings." She said. Candace wasn't sure what he was going to say. Either way she knew she had to go back.

He turned to her and looked into her eyes. He knew he couldn't deny her. "We leave in an hour." He said.

"Thank you." She said and did the one thing most people would never do. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Billy just kinda froze for a second but he wrapped his arms around her. There was a few words that were not in his vocabulary and _you are welcome _was one of them. He just said, "Don't make me fuckin regret it."

Candy knew him all to well. Most people would take that as an treat or insult but not her. She knew what that meant. At this point she knew she still had a lot to make up for and she didn't know where they stood but maybe things would look up for them really soon.

**So that was shorter than what I wanted but you guys got a lot last chapter so forgive me lol. Next chapter will be longer. So PLEASE REVIEW! How will I know if you like if you don't review lol. Thanks to all of you that did review or alert. You guys are awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

While Candace was in the bathroom cleaning up a little before the left, Billy slipped on his long jacket and walked out the front door and lit up a cigarette just about the time Baggy walked over to him. "Sup Billy?" he said and lit up his own smoke. "So I hear Candy's back in town." He said.

"Everybody fuckin knows. So fuckin what?" he said. "You think this fuckin changes anything?"

"I don't know, man. I hear you two are getting awful close again. Heard about the bar fuck." Baggy said with a smile on his face.

"She's nothing more to me than a quick, easy piece of ass." Billy said. "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"You think she-uh-she's hidden something?" he asked him. He wasn't sure exactly why Candy was back and what all she was hiding but he knew one thing and that was the one thing he was worried about. He broke the number one rule. Dont touch Billy's girl. But he did keep telling hemself that Candy was a free woman then and she still was from the way Billy was talking.

"I don't know but I sure as hell am goin to find out." Billy said and thumped his cigarette but out into the parking lot. "So you know something?' Billy asked.

"What? No I haven't talked to her. I mean I saw her this morning but that's it." Baggy said.

"No I mean when I sent you to check on her after she left. You remember anything. What was she doing?" Baggy said.

"I told you, man. I didn't hang around long. She was hangin with some chick and that's it." He said. That was a lie. He stayed a lot longer than Billy wanted him to and the events of that night would surly get him killed.

"Yeah alright. Listen, I gotta split. I need you to work the lot for me." Billy said.

"No problem." Baggy said. "Whatever you want."

Candy walked out of the door and saw Billy and Baggy talking and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew Baggy wasn't stupid enough to confess but he still had that to hold over her and she didn't like it at all. "You ready?" she asked and walked over to them.

"I fuckin guess." Billy said. "Get in the car." He told her. Little did Billy know that she had heard him when he called her nothing more than a piece of ass. That hurt her more than a bullet going through her chest. If that's the way he felt then things were going to chance. He was going to find someone else to be his personal slut.

"See ya, Baggy." She said and they walked over to the car and got inside. They had a two hour drive ahead of them and it was going to be one long ass trip. She just wanted to make this as quick as possible.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

An hour later, Billy looked over at Candace who was leaned against the window. She had not said more than two words since they had left. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked her.

Candace just sat up and looked at him, "What are you talking about? I didn't say a fuckin thing." She said a bitter tone that would lead most people six feet under.

"That's my fuckin point. Why you so damn quiet?" he asked.

"No reason. I aint got nothing to say I guess." She said and looked back out the window. She wanted to tell him a lot of things but she couldn't or maybe it was that she wouldn't. She couldn't really be mad at him for saying what he said. So what if he was using her. She was using him to bail her ass out so why shouldn't he get what he wants? Maybe deep down she thought she meant more to him. Sure she left but who wouldnt? He was cheating on her day and night and was open about it. She wasn't sure how long he did it but that wasn't the point. She did everything he ever asked her to do without complaint and this is how he repaid her. She would have stayed with him forever but he threw it all away and never seemed to care. But then again Billy Darley had never cared about anything.

When they pulled up to her old apartment, they parked around back so they didn't draw attention to themselves. Billy followed her up the three flights of stairs and she walked up to her door. There was still yellow police tape across the door. Candace just stood there for a second, "You gonna go in or fuckin stand here all day?" Billy asked her.

Candace rolled her eye and leaned down to pull the key out from under the mat. When they walked in, the place was still wrecked. She looked over and there was the outline of her friend and she covered her mouth as she remembered the look in Amber's eyes right before the blade sliced through her neck. "You act like you never seen a fuckin crime scene before." Billy said. "Just hurry up so we can get the fuck outta here." He said and sat down on the couch. Being here didn't faze him one bit. In his eye's Amber probably got what she deserved.

"You're such an ass." Candace said before walking into the back and into her old room. Billy just smirked and propped his feet up on the broken coffee table.

Once in her room, Candace grabbed her bag from the closet and started to pack some clothes. She opened up one for her top drawers and saw a small photo album. She smiled sadly and picked it up.

_To celebrate out first year as friends- Amber._

Candace smiled and opened it up to the first page. It was her and Amber on the first day they moved into the apartment. She closed the book and put it into her bag. She would look at it when she had more time and Billy was yelling from the other room to hurry the fuck up before he leaves her. Candace got as much stuff as she could and gave her room one last look before walking back into the living room where Billy was walking around the tape. "What the fuck are you doing?" Candace asked him. "Could you be anymore fuckin disrespectful?"

Billy just smirked and took his smoke out of his mouth and thumped the ashes on the blood stained carpet, "Yeah." He said.

"You are one sadistic bastard you know that?" she said and walked closer to him. He had a grin she wanted to bad to knock off right now. "But, I'll tell ya what." She said and grabbed him by the arm and jerked him over to the left, "Stand right here and have your fun." She said.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" he asked.

Candace moved closer to him and her lips were inches from his. She was seething as she said, "because this is the spot where Jimmy took me as he own and made me scream." She said and his face dropped, "Still think this is all funny?" she asked and he said nothing. "That's what I thought." She said and walked over and picked her bag off the floor and walked out the door.

When they got back out to the car, they both got in and Billy slammed his door and gripped her by the neck, "Don't ever fuckin touch me like that or get in my face again or you'll be staring down the barrel of a .45. You got me?" he yelled and let her go.

"You wont do it." She said and rubbed on her neck.

"What the fuck you say?" he asked her.

"You heard me. If you were going to kill me you would have done it already." She said and looked at him with hate in her eyes.

Billy pulled the gun from the front of his jeans and leaned over and held her tight against the door with the gun to the side of her head. "Still don't fuckin believe me?" he screamed, "Huh!"

Candace just looked into his evil eyes, "Do it. Nobody here to stop you." She said. Maybe she wanted to die instead of being who she was born to be.

"Don't push me!" he screamed.

"Do it." She said. "You wanna fuckin shoot me then shoot me. Don't talk shit!" she yelled back.

With one hand around her neck and one hold the gun to her head, Billy looked into her eyes and saw a tear building. He knew that she knew that he couldn't shoot her. She was right, if he could then he would have done it a long time ago. She could kill his own fuckin father and he wouldn't do a damn things about it. Billy pushed her again and sat back in his seat. Candace gasp for air as she sat up, "You had your chance." She said. "Don't think you will ever get it again." She said to him.

"Is that a fuckin threat?" he asked.

"Take it how you want." She said. "You think you still own but you're wrong. I belong to know one." She said.

"Is that so? Pretty cocky." He said and put the car in drive.

"Nope. I'm dead either way. Either you are going to kill me or Jimmy is. Either way, I'm goin down swingin. I've taken far too much crap in my life." She said and fastened her seat belt. She was tried of running. She was tried of being used. No more. She hated and loved the man next to her and he was going to be the death of her and she knew it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the drive home was silent. Billy was fuming inside. How dare she talk to him that way? Who the fuck did she think she was? She was nobody. He told himself over and over but he wasn't believing it. She was more than she knew. He would have torched the whole word if she asked him to and what did she do, things got a little rocky and she bailed. On the people she called her friend and family and him as well. She was a selfish bitch in his eyes. He knew he couldn't hurt her physically but if she wanted to play games then he was in. He was going to break her one way or another.

Later that night, Candace wasn't in the mood to go out. She stayed at the apartment while Billy went to the Four Roses with everyone else. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to them tonight and she didn't care to be around Billy. She looked over at the clock and it was two in the morning. She knew it was only a matter of time before he got back. Maybe she should try talking to him. She did feel bad for going off on him the way she did. He was letting her stay here after all and he did take her to get her stuff. She knew he would never apologize but at least she would know she was the bigger person.

She heard the door knob turned and she sat up, hoping it was Billy. She got her wish but he wasn't alone. He walked into the apartment with Blair on his arms. Candace got off the couch and just stood there. "Hey, you're up." Billy said as Blair looked at Candace while she kissed on his neck.

"Yeah. What the fuck are you doing?" she asked but then again he was a free man.

Billy just smiled, "You mind taking a hike? I got things I need to do." He said.

"I can see that." She said. She knew he was doing this to get to her. Just like old times but this time she didn't care or at least that is what she said over and over in her mind.

She rolled her eyes at them and walked out the door, cursing his name the whole way. "Fuckin asshole!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Trouble in paradise already?" she heard Baggy ask as him and Tommy walked over to her.

"No." she snapped and pulled out a smoke.

"Aw don't tell me you are jealous." Tommy joked.

"Shut the fuck up." She said.

"I'm just fuckin with ya." He said and slapped hands with Baggy, "Catch ya tomorrow." He said headed off down the road.

Candace just leaned against the pole and blew smoke into the air slowly. "You know, I have something that's going to make you feel a lot better that the cig." Baggy said and pulled out a small clear bag. Candace knew that must be the latest mix. She could smell it and it made me mouth water. She had been clean for almost four years but she remembered how good she felt after. "You want?" he asked.

Candace just looked at him, "Why you sharing? Another attempt to get laid?" she asked.

"Worked last time didn't it?" he smirked. "But, I won't touch you. You just looked like you could use it. Just sayin….as a friend." He said and held it out. "You know you want it." He smiled. "Got a pipe in my car."

Candace knew she was going to regret this. But then again maybe not. She could hear the moaning coming from the apartment and that was enough for her. "Lets go." She said and thumped out her smoke and walked over to Baggy's car with him.

**What will she do and what will happen? I think trouble is coming. I just love some angst and drama. Fun stuff. Ok thanks to you three that reviewed. You guys are so awesome! Please review guys and I will update tomorrow for you. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_***Thank you to you guys that reviewed that last chapter. You keep me going : )**_

_**3 hours earlier across town**_

Cade sat in Jimmy's bar drinking a beer and holding a picture of him and Candace in his hands. They were once so close. They were the only family each other had left and now they were more like enemies than siblings. Maybe it was because of the decisions she made in the past but then again maybe it was because of the road he chose to take. He knew things would never be right between them ever again and he had to live with that for the rest of his life. Either way he would never stop trying to protecting her.

As he looked over the picture and smiled, someone walked over to the table and jerked the picture from his hands, "I gotta tell Cade, she is a fine piece of ass if I do say so my self. Best fuck I had in a long time." Jimmy said with a smirk on his face as he stood at Cades table with a few of his other minions.

"Just give it the fuck back." Cade said.

"Aren't we touchy tonight?" Jimmy said and tossed back on the table and Cade picked it up. "I want her." Jimmy said.

Cade put the picture back in his wallet and looked up at Jimmy, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me loud and clear and you know I hate to repeat myself." Jimmy said and sat down across from Cade, "You are going to bring her to me."

"You fuckin lost you mind? She will never some here." Cade said. "She chose her side and I cant change that."

"You can and you will. Either she come here to be with me or….or you kill the bitch." He said and Cade's expression dropped. "Either way I want her away from Billy and his guys. She knows too much. Plus, she is one hell of a lay and i would love to hit that again...and again."

"Fuck Jimmy! That's my damn sister!" Cade snapped. "She aint a threat to you so leave her alone."

"Ok let me make this simple for you. I like you so I am giving you the chance to go and talk to her. Either you do or I will send someone else and I have a feeling they won't be so nice." Jimmy smiled. "You really don't want to piss me off right now."

Cade knew there was no way out of this. Either she came or she died or worse. He knew he had to go. He wasn't going to let someone else go after her. "Fine. When you want me to head out?" Cade asked.

"You and Mickey are going to leave right now. I want her tonight." Jimmy said and lifted his shot glass, "To new beginnings."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Candy followed Baggy across the parking lot to his car, regretting her decision every fucking step of the way. What the hell was she doing? She wasn't a drug addict anymore. Sure she loved the way she felt when she was high but she also remembered the stupid things it made her do and how bad she felt when she came down. She didn't want to feel that way again. She was fine without it and she had to remember that. "Wait." She said just as the reached the car. "I think I'll pass." She said.

"You sure? It's some good shit." He said and opened up his car door, "I promise it will make you feel better."

"I'm sure it would but I'm not going back there." Candace said and she was damn proud of herself but she still felt like crap.

"More for me." Baggy said and lit up, "So you just gonna hang out here all night?" he asked.

"Don't really have a choice. I sure as hell am not goin back in there." She said and looked back out of the apartment.

"I can see that." Baggy smiled and took another hit and blow the smoke in the air and laughed a little, "Girl I gotta tell ya, you changed."

"What the fuck you mean I changed?" she asked.

"Old Candy would have beat her ass the second they would through the door and Billy would be getting a fuckin ear full right now." He said.

"Well, I would love to kick her ass but why waist my time and energy? We aren't together and never will be. He can fuck who he wants." She said and pulled a cigarette from her pack and lit it up, "I don't give a fuck anymore." She said.

Baggy smiled at her, "You sure about that? You look a little pissed." He said.

"I'm not pissed!" she said. "Damn." She said and looked away.

"Fine. I was just sayin. Chill out." He said. "You sure you don't want a hit of this?" he asked.

"I'm sure." She said.

"For what its worth….we all think he's crazy for fuckin you over back then. We knew you were goin to leave. Of course we would never tell him that."

"Of course. You would be dead if you did." She smirked at him, "But thanks."

"No problem." He said. "You're alright. Billy's gonna see that one day."

"Baggy, have you gone soft on me?" Candy asked.

Baggy laughed, "Nah, just trying to get laid." Candace leaned over and smacked him in the chest playfully but before she could back off he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her body against his, "You know I can keep a secret." He said. "Plus, Billy is gonna be busy for the next two hours." He said with his lips inches from hers. Him saying that to her made her blood boil. They fact that Blair had her slutty legs wrapped around her Billy pissed her off. She was with him less than twenty four hours ago, "Give me fifteen minutes." He whispered.

"Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a girl." She told him, "But, I think I have to pass." She said but he kept his grip on her.

"You sure about that? Just think, Billy is in there right now rockin her world while you are out here with me of all people freezin your ass off." He said to her.

Candace knew he was already feeling good already or he would not be acting this way. They were about twenty feet from Billy's place. This was down right suicidal. "You are playin with fire." She smiled up at him.

"We all gonna die sooner or later." He said and licked his lips. "You know you want to." He said.

Candace knew this wasn't right. She wasn't going to get him killed. She slowly pulled away and backed away from him, "Maybe next time." She smiled and turned away.

"Your loss. Hey, maybe Billy will let you join in." he joked. "You should ask when you go back in there."

Candace stopped him her tracks when he said that. She looked toward the apartment and she could see Billy and Blair's images and it made her sick. **_Fucking Bastard_** she thought. Baggy was right, she had changed. Why shouldn't she be with someone else? Billy didn't own her. He lost that right the first time he brought that skank into his bed. Candace whipped around and looked at Baggy. She may regret this in the morning but she wasn't going to let Billy control her life anymore. She walked back up to Baggy and threw herself at him, lips crashing. He wasn't her first choice fuck but he would have to do for now.

Candace pulled back and ripped open his and started kissing down his chest, "Fuck….we should….we should get in the car." Baggy said.

Candace pulled back and smiled at him, "Why? You afraid Billy might see us? You a pussy all of a sudden?" she asked. She knew they hated to be called that.

Baggy turned her around and slammed her back into his car, "I aint no fucking pussy." He said.

"Then fuck me right here, right fuckin now." She said, gritting her teeth.

Baggy jerked her closer to him and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground before attacking her lips once again, hands roaming over each others bodies. Baggy ran his hands down her back and gripped her ass, lifting her up onto the hood of the car but never once breaking the kiss.

Just about the time he reached for the button on her jeans, the heard footstep's and broke apart, "Oh please…don't stop on my account." They looked over and saw Cade standing there, smiling at them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Candace asked and jumped off the car. "I thought I made myself pretty fuckin clear!"

"You are on the wrong side of the tracks, man." Baggy said pulled a gun from his back pocket.

"What the hell do you want?" Candace asked him.

"I need you to come with me." Cade said with his heart breaking inside. He knew what he was going to have to do.

"Fuck no! I'm not goin anywhere with you." She snapped.

"You got two seconds to get the fuck outta here before I shoot your ass!" Baggy snapped. "She aint leavin with you."

"Oh no?" they heard someone say from behind them but before they could react, Candace was grabbed from the back and had a knife to her throat, "I think she is goin somewhere tonight."

Baggy turned and pointed the gun at Mickey, "Let her the fuck go!" he snapped.

"Shoot him!" Candace said.

"Do it and I will still have time to slit her throat." Mickey warned and pressed the knife in deeper.

"Just come with me Candace." Cade said. "Please don't make me do this." He said and pulled out his own gun.

Part of Candace couldn't believe he was doing this to her but then again he wasn't her brother anymore. "I would rather die then go anywhere with you bitches!" she snapped.

"I love the mouth on her." Mickey said, "We can have some fun before I turn you over to Jimmy."

"You better get you mother fuckin hands off her!" Baggy said with the gun still pointed at Mickey.

"Go ahead, shoot me Cade because I am not goin." Candace said.

Cade heard the squeaky breaks from their car approaching and knew he didn't have time. He couldn't let Mickey kill her but she had to go down sometime. He had to do this himself if she had any chance of living, "Then I'm sorry." He said and pointed the gun. Just as the car pulled up, Mickey let go of Candace as Cade pulled the trigger.

Baggy started firing at them as they ran over to their car and jumped in the sped away. Baggy knew he had hit both of them but he knew they weren't gonna die…yet. "Fuckin Bastards." He said and turned to Candace who had her hand over her stomach. "You alright?" he asked.

Candace looked up at him then slowly pulled her had away and it was covered in blood, "I-Uh-I think-I think so." She said.

"Oh fuck!" Baggy said and ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

Billy was lying in his bed motionless while Blair was on top of him, grinding away. He never felt a damn thing with her. Having sex with her was like throwing a hotdog down a hallway. She was nothing but a cheep slut but he wanted to show Candace who was really calling the shots.

When he heard gun shots, he threw Blair off of him and slipped on his jean and ran out the door. He saw Baggy across the parking lot on his knees and ran over to him. He was afraid that it could have been Joe at first, kid was always running his fucking mouth. Once he got closer, he saw clearly who was in Baggy's arm. "What the fuck happened?" Billy yelled and ran over to them and got next to Candace.

"Fucking Cade man! He shot her." Baggy said.

"You fuckin kill 'em?" Billy demanded to know.

"Nah, I tried but they got away." He said as he held his hand on Candace's bullet wound. "We gotta get her the fuck outta here, Billy."

Billy just looked down at Candace who was moaning in pain. He had never seen her like this before and it hit him hard, "Hang in there." He told her. "You gonna be just fine."

Tears poured from her eyes and she winced. She was shaking and Billy grabbed her hand and held it. "We're gonna get you outta here." He told her and look at Baggy, "Stay with her while I get me car." He said and ran about into his apartment and grabbed the keys off the table. "Where you going?" Blair asked.

"None of your damn business! I want you to get the fuck outta here!" Billy warned her and pulled his shirt over his head and walked out the door.

When he got back out there, Carmen and Heco were over there trying to help her. Billy jumped in his car and pulled over closer to them and got back out. He walked over to her and him and Baggy slowly lifted her off the ground and Billy saw her eyes slowly beginning to close, "Stay with me, baby. You aint goin out like this." He told her and they carried her over to the car and put her in the back seat.

"We'll follow you." Carmen said and they ran over to Heco's car. She was worried her friend wasn't going to make it.

"Fine." Billy said and looked at Baggy, "Stay here and wake everyone up. When I get back we're going after that mother fucker! He's gonna meet his maker tonight!" he yelled and got into the car and raced to the hospital.

***I hope you guys liked. Please review for me. I will beg : )**


	8. Chapter 8

____

____

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for reviewing. It means so much to me. Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you like**! **M warning**

Billy pulled up in front of the hospital and slammed on the brake. He jumped out of the car and saw that Carmen and Heco had parked behind him, "Help me get her." Billy said and pushed the seat up to help get Candace out of the back.

She held her hand tight over her bare, wounded stomach. She was in so much pain that she couldn't think straight anymore. She could feel herself beginning to slip in and out. Everything around her was blurry. She could hear the voices around but wasn't sure who it was and she didn't care. All she wanted was for someone to make the pain go away.

After she was out of the car Billy took off. He had other things on his mind and he knew there was nothing he could do for her. Billy knew if he stayed with Candace that he would do nothing but worry and that would only fuel the fire inside of him. He had to keep his head on straight. He was going to get those bastard for doing this to her. Not only that but they had the balls to come into his territory. If they wanted a fight….they got one and they were sure as hell going to lose.

"Hang in there, Candy." Carmen said as Heco carried her inside the hospital. "We need some help!" she yelled and two nurses and a doctor ran over to them.

"Tell us what happened." The doctor asked them.

Heco laid her on the bed, "What the fuck you think happened? She was fuckin shot!"

"Sir, no need to yell. We have to ask these things." The doctor said.

"Well don't! Just help her." He said as he watched them wheel her down the hall. "Those motherfuckers are goin regret this." He said. "I've never seen Billy this fuckin pissed. Gonna be a blood bath." He told Carmen.

They saw a nurse walking over to them with a clipboard and they stopped talking, "We need you to feel these out for us." She said and handed it to them.

"Sure." Carmen said and took the paper. As soon as the nurse turned away, Carmen tossed them in the trash. She knew they she couldn't tell them anything about Candace. She had a warrant out for her arrest. They just need to let the doctors fix her up and get her the hell out of there.

"I'm gonna head out and meet up with the guys. Call when you know something." Heco said.

"Will do. Don't get your ass killed please." Carmen told him.

"The only ones dying tonight is those fuckers." He said and walked out the door. All Carmen could do now is wait and hope her friend was going to be ok.

Candace was lying on the operating table with a mask over her face. She could here beeping all around her. She just kept replaying in her mind everything at had happened. If Cade wanted her dead then he could have killed her easy. Why didn't he? "I need you to breath in and out slowly." She heard someone say and she nodded. It was only a few seconds later her eyes closed and she was out with one thing on her mind, Billy and where it all started. The night she was made his and only his. They day her life really changed.

________

_**Seven years ago**_

_It had been three weeks since Candace and her brother Cade had moved to Stokely Holmes after the passing of their dad. She was only eighteen but she got a job at the Four Roses while her brother worked the streets with Billy and his gang .It wasn't the best place to live but they had nowhere else to go. _

_It was just after one in the morning and she sat in her apartment alone but that wasn't for long. __Just as she was about to call it a night and go to bed, there was a knock at the door and she never expected to see who she saw, "Billy? What are you doing here?" she asked him. Billy was never one for chit chat. He wanted one thing and she was more than happy to give it to him. She had watched Billy leave the bar night after night with different girls and she always wished it was her. Now was her chance and she was going to take it. Living on these streets where hard enough. She knew if she could get on Billy's good side then she would have a better chance of surviving._

"_Thought you were fuckin workin tonight?" he asked._

"_I got off at 12 tonight." She said. "I hope that's ok with you."_

_Billy walked into her apartment and closed the door. "Actually it's not. See... we had plans."_

"_We did?" she asked him._

"_Yeah. So since you weren't there I had to come to you."_

"_For what?" she asked innocently. _

"_This." With in seconds his lips met with her. He had wanted her since the day she got here and tonight he was going to have her. __Their mouths opened and their tongues me hard. Candace gasped, sensation shooting through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her bedroom, and they hit the bed. _

_Billy pressed down on her, resting his weight just a bit on his forearms so as not to crush her, but definitely enough so that she felt aware of his presence. He continued to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth. Candace wrapped her slender legs wrapped around his waist and he ground into me, letting her feel his bulge and it was huge__._

_Billy broke away and grinned wickedly. He sat up on his knees between her legs, pulling his shirt off and exposing that chest corded with muscle. Candace fumbled inexpertly with the buttons on his fly, pushing his jeans down as far as her hands would reach. He watched her intently, obviously wanting to see her reaction to his cock. She pulled her feet up on his hips, pushing the jeans down with them as she hooked her fingers in his boxer briefs, pulling them over his cock and down. Her eyes widened. "Wow"_

"_Thanks." He said. When she saw the size she knew this was going to be the night of her life. She had always wondered if the rumors where true but now she was going to find out. _

_Candace scooted off the bed and removed her clothes and laid back down, letting her legs splay obscenely wide, enjoying catching him staring at her tiny slit with eyes glazed with lust. He rubbed his fingers against her, alternating between her pussy and her clit, stroking it all in one large motion. She groaned and her hands went to her breasts, squeezing. Billy pushed her hands away and started licking at the sensitive flesh. "Oh god!" She squealed and her body arched under him again. He teased all around the nipple with his tongue before sucking the hard nub in with teeth and lips. Candace groaned again, hips working against his hand._

_Billy's mouth pulled extra hard at her nipple, "Fuck!" She groaned. Candace started to gasp as his mouth made fire shoot through her limbs, body jerking electrically under him. "Oh... oh God, Billy!"_

Billy moved down, glancing once at her face before moving his tongue across her pussy. Her hips were rolling desperately. He stroked back and forth for a moment before moving to her clit and lightly sucking on it. She just got more and more excited, pushing herself harder against his face. As she pushed up, he licked harder, and gently slid a finger just inside her and she moaned, long and low, back arching, her walls clutching at his finger. "Billy!" she threw her head back and he twisted his fingertip back and forth as his teeth ran over her clit and she squealed. "Billy, please!" She begged hoarsely.

_"Please what? Tell me what the fuck you want." He said against her._

"Please! I don't know, do something! I need more." Billy pushed his fingers deeper and deeper. Candace screamed as he sucked harder, tongue flicking harder, finger twisting again, and she screamed louder as she finally came on his face. "Oh my GOD!"

_When she was done, Billy got up and got on the bed and sat back on his knees. Her eyes strayed from his to that monster cock as he rubbed it all over her pussy, teasing her. "I am going to fuck you so hard." He growled._

"_You should….you should know that…that I have never done this." Candace said._

"_You gotta be fucking kidding me." He said and Candace just shook her head, "Well, this just means that after tonight you belong to me and only me. You fuckin got that?" He said and Candace was ok with that. "Now...You ready?"_

_"Oh, yes, please," she gasped, hands on his chest, rubbing across the knotted muscles. He rubbed her pussy with his cock over and over, coating himself with her slick juices. He used his thumbs to open her up then pushing the head in. Candace groaned as he gently pumped the head deeper each time._

"I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." He looked back up into her eyes with a grin on his face. "This is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than me." he warned me.

She nodded. "I don't care. Do it, please, Billy. Fuck me!" She cried out.

Billy leaning forward and kissed her deeply then he rammed into her and Candace screamed as his massive organ tore into her. "Ahhhh!"

"_Fuck you're tight," he murmured against her mouth as tears started running down her face. Her hips rolled softly and Billy kissed her tears, licking them from her face._

_Billy kissed her on the lips hard, sucking at her tongue as he began a subtle rotation of his hips that made her moan into his mouth. "You are so fucking tight," he gritted again. "God you feel so fucking good." He said._

_Billy pulled himself up onto his forearms, knees spreading between her legs to open them wider still. She complied and he pulled most of his length out of her, making her whimper. She begged. "Oh God, put it back." She said. The pain had finally gone away and it was nothing but pure pleasure._

"Relax baby. We're just getting started." He laughed and he eased himself in and out over and over. Each time he pulled more of himself out and pushed back in faster, harder. He moved faster and faster, harder, deeper, building till he was jack hammering into her. "Fuck! You like that baby?" Billy said as he pounding her over and over.

"Oh, God, yes, Billy, yes, yes, yes!" She screamed as he slammed into her. "I'm gonna cum!" and she did and it was harder than her first.

"Candy! Shit….Fuck!" he gritted, then slammed once more, the hardest one, grinding deep and she felt his cock jump as they shook together in a massive orgasm.

_From that night on, she was his. He made it known to everyone that she was not to be touched in any way. Any guy that looked at her ended up dead or bloody and broken. She was safe and she liked it. Sure she was hated by a lot of woman but she didn't care. She had the one man that many other have tried to get. Billy Darley was hers._

________

**Present**

Billy pulled back up to the apartment to see Joe, Baggy, Tommy, and Spink standing outside waiting on him. He pulled up and jumped out of the car and walked over to them, "You fuckin ready?" he asked.

"What the fuck you wanna do?" Spink asked.

"We go and kill every last one of those mother fuckers. Leave no one alive! You got it? I want blood!" he said and lit up a cigarette. "Let's go." He said.

"How is she?" Baggy asked. He was worried about Candace.

"Fuck if I know." Billy said and just looked at Baggy. Something wasn't sitting right with him. "But I got a fuckin question for ya."

"What?" Baggy asked him.

"She was shot, there should be a bullet whole and blood all over her shirt but the thing I find fuckin funny was that she wasn't wearing a shirt and she was out here with you." Billy said and Baggy wasn't sure what to say to him, "We're handling this shit when we get back. You better get your fuckin story straight." He pointed at him and then walked over and got back in his car. Baggy knew he was screwed. If he told Billy the truth he was dead. If he lied to Billy he was dead. Either was he was fucked.

____

***ok I am having writers block big time and it sucks so bad. This is like a filler chapter I guess before the action. So now you know when and how Billy and Candace got together. I mean you didn't think he asked her on a date did you lol no way. Also there is the Baggy thing. Oh lord but I think Billy is more worried about Candy than he is him right now. Lets see how this all works out. Ok so please review for me. It would mean a lot and it would also tell me hey I need to update for these guys faster. So please leave me a review. Anonymous reviewer are welcome also : ) thanks guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Candace's eyeslowly fluttered open. **_Beep_ _.Beep. Beep. _**Was all she heard around her. Everything around her was still a little blurry but she knew where she was and she remembered everything that went down. The first person that came to her mind when she woke was Billy and she wondered if he was there with her or not.

"Good to see you are finally awake." Carmen said as she walked back into the room and over to Candace. "You have me worried there for a second."

Candace groaned and turned over to face her, "I aint going out that easy." She smiled. "Take more than one little bullet to kill me."

"Good to know. The doc said the bullet didn't hit anything so you should be just fine. He said you can go home in a few days." Carmen said.

"Fuck that shit. I need to get the hell outta here now." Candace said and sat up a little in the bed.

"I had a feeling you would say that and I am already one step ahead of you. Got my car parked out back."

"Good then lets get the fuck outta here." Candace said and swung her legs over the side of the bed and winced in pain. "Hurts like a bitch."

"Well hang on a damn minute. At least wait for the drugs. They're free after all." Carmen reminded her.

"You have a point." Candace said and lay back down on the bed. "So…..are you the only one here?" she asked.

"If you are asking if Billy is here then the answer is no." Carmen said and she saw the disappointment on Candace's face.

"Figure." Candace said.

"If it makes you feel better he is fuckin worried about you. Heco called about an hour again and I talked to Billy. He's pissed and worried and somebody is gonna die tonight."

"Let me guess, Billy asked if I was dead." Candace asked her.

"Yeah but you know him. He aint much for words. You know he cares."

"Yeah right." Candace said and held onto her side and looked up at the ceiling. "I know him all too well."

Carmen watched her friend and wasn't sure if now was the best time to bring this up but she wasn't sure when they would have another chance to be alone. "So I need to tell you something."

"Well that's never good."

"I saw you." Carmen said.

Candace just looked over at her friend, "Saw me what?"

"I saw you and….well you Baggy and you guys were looking pretty damn hot and heavy." She said. "What's the deal. You hittin that now or something."

"No and there is nothing going on. Who else saw us?" Candace asked.

"Just me. I haven't said anything. I thought I would ask you first. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I was hurting and he was there. We got carried away and then Cade showed up. End of story." Candace said.

"You aint gotta lie to me girl. I hear stuff. There's been talk." Carmen told her.

"Talk about what?" Candace asked.

"That you guys hooked up a few years ago."

"Damn it. That fucker told me he didn't say anything." Candace sighed. She knew she was going to hit the fan.

"He only told Spink and one night Spink let it slip when we were still together. He said nothing and I said nothing. I wasn't sure if it was true or not. Plus no one wanted to risk Billy finding out."

"Good. I don't want it to find out." Candace said. "It was a mistake. He was a heat of the moment thing and we got carried away."

"You know sooner or later he is going to suspect something. I mean, I am pretty sure it was me that only saw you guys in the parking lot but you never know. Those guys talk more than we do."

"Well if he finds out then I will deal with it but then again I don't give a fuck. He has been fuckin around on me for year and just last night he was hooking up with Blair." Candace said. "Listen I just don't want to talk about this now. Just get me the hell out of here."

"Ok. Where so you want me to take you? Back to Billy's?"

"Nah, can I stay with you?" she asked.

"Fine with me. Just like old time." Carmen smiled. "It's all gonna be ok girl. You got me." She winked. "So I have to ask, what was it like?" she asked.

"What was what like?"

"Screwing Baggy? Was it good. Damn I would hit that. Hell I would fuck Billy. If you werent here of course." Carmen said. Candace smiled. She knew Carmen didnt mean anything by what she said. She was honest and Candace loved that about her. "So...dont leave out the juicy detail."

"There is nothing to tell. I dont even remember it that much." Candae laughed a little at her friend.

"Fine. Be that way but I will get it our of you sooner or later." Carmen winked at her. "Let me go see what's keeping those fuckers." she said and walked out of the room, "Hey Princess, we need drug in here!" she yelled down the hall.

Candace just shook her head. She may not have Billy but at least she had her friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It had been two hours since the gang left Stokely Holmes. They pulled up outside one of Jimmy's bars and all out of their cars. "What's the plan?" Joe asked.

"You keep your ass here and wait for us." Billy told him.

"What the fuck, man? I want in on this." Joe said.

"Just do what the fuck I say and keep an eye out. If anyone else shows up just shoot their ass. I want no survivors." Billy told him.

"Fine. Spill some blood for me."

"I can promise you that." Billy said. He checked over his gun and made sure it was fully loaded as he lit up another smoke. "Let's get this shit done." He said and the rest followed him inside.

The gang slowly made there way to the entrance of the bar. Most people would take the time to look in and see what they were up against but not Billy and in gang. They didn't care. They were on a mission and they were going to get it done. Billy gave orders that Jimmy and Cade were to be brought to him alive. He had unfinished business with them and he was going to make them suffer for what they had done to Candace. No one touched her and lived to tell about it. Everyone knew this.

Billy was the first at the door and he kicked it open. No on inside had time to react before he fired the first shot, hitting the bartended straight between the eyes. Everyone in the bar scattered and tried their best to get their guns out but it was no use. The gang split up and everyone that got in their way ended up dead on the floor. "Check the fuckin back!" Billy yelled when he looked around and saw neither Cade nor Jimmy anywhere in sight. "Where the fuck are they!" Billy yelled and lifted a guy up off the ground that had been shot in the stomach.

"G-g-go to h-hell!" The man said with blood dripping out of his mouth.

Billy held the gun to the man's forehead, "I gotta one way ticket. Tell me where the fuck Jimmy is!"

"Eat shit!" the man seethed. Billy just smirked at him one last time before bulling the trigger and the man dropped dead.

The sounds of guns firing and people gagging on their own blood filled the room. Billy stepped over ever dead body in his way as he made is way to the next person that was barley alive. He picked him up off the ground and slammed his head into the bar, "You gonna fucking tell me where the are?" he asked.

"N-No!" the man said and Billy slammed him again.

"What the fuck you say? I couldn't hear you!" he said and slammed him again. "Speak up you motherfucker and tell me where the fuck Jimmy is hiding!"

The man's eyes closed and Billy just dropped him to the ground, "Fuck!" he yelled and looked around.

His gang was the only one's left standing. He saw Tommy walking over to him as he slid his gun back into his jeans, "Place is clean, man. They aint here."

"Where the fuck are they then?" Billy asked as he wiped the splattered blood for his victims from his face.

"Don't know." Tommy said. "We asked everyone before we blew their brains out. Nobody's fuckin talking."

"Well they have to be here somewhere." Billy said. Just before he was going to go check the back once more, the phone from behind the bar rang and everyone looked over at him. Billy jumped over the bar and answered the phone, "_I have to say I am touched that you came all this way to see me, Billy." _Jimmy said on the other line.

"Where the fuck you hiding at you fuckin pussy_?"_ Billy asked.

"_I aint hiding for your punk ass. I had other shit I had to take care of plus I had a feeling you would be coming for me. You think I am that stupid to hang out in my own damn bar. If you want me you are going to have to try harder than that Billy boy."_

"Listen to me you fuckin piece of shit! I am going to find and make you pray for death. Do you hear me!"

"_You have quiet the temper, Billy. That will get you killed one day and I will be there smiling over your grave. Listen here, you think you proved something by shooting up the bar but you aint proved shit. I got more men that that. Those guys you just killed are nothing but a waist of my time. You can get but I can get you and I'm coming for you Billy…..you and that little slut of yours. That is if she is still alive. From what I hear Cade took care of here pretty good."_

"If I see your fuckin face on my side you are goin to regret it. I can promise you that."

"_We'll see about that. See ya soon." _Jimmy said and hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" Billy yelled and slammed down he phone as he ran his hand over his head.

"What the fuck you want us to do now?" Spink asked.

Billy looked around as all the dead bodies on the floor and lit up a smoke, "Burn the fuckin place to the ground. "He said and walked out of the door. All they could do now is wait for Jimmy to make is move. He was running but Billy was going to find him. As soon as he stepped foot into their territory he was going to regret it. They were going to be ready for him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After sneaking out of the hospital, Carmen took Candace back to her place so she could rest up and get better. Candace was stretched out on the couch as she flipped through the channels. "Aint shit on." She said and tossed the remote aside.

"Can I get you anything?" Carmen asked and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Nah. I'm good." Candace said. Just then they heard the rumbling of Billy's mustang pull up in the parking lot, "Shit." Candace said. "Maybe he'll just go home." Candace hoped. She was not in the mood to deal with him right then.

Carmen got up and saw him and Heco walking up to the door, "Looks like he's coming for a visit." She said and closed the curtains.

"That's fuckin great." She said and sat up a little just as the doors open. She turned around to see Billy just looking down at her. He was covered in blood. "Good night?" she asked him.

"What the fuck you doin here?" he asked.

"Recovering. What the fuck you think?" she asked and tuend back around.

"Well get your shit and lets go." Billy told her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you so you can hang that shit up right now." Candace said.

"I didn't ask. I told you. Now come on!" Billy said. "You're staying with me."

"No I aint." Candace said.

"Either you get up on your own or so help me I will fuckin drag your ass out of here." Billy told her.

"Why the hell would I want to stay with you?" Candace slowly got up off the couch and turned to him, "Hearing you fuck that slut isn't the best way to relax!"

"Don't be jealous." Billy smirked at her.

"I am far from jealous." Candace said, "Do whatever the fuck you want. I know I sure as hell do." She said.

"What the fuck that's supposed to mean?" he asked. "Who you fuckin?"

"None of your damn business that's who." She said.

Carmen and Heco just stood back and watched the two go at it. They knew better than to say anything to break them up.

"I aint talkin about this here. Let's go! I won't tell you again." Billy warned her.

Candace looked over at Carmen and knew she couldn't ring her into her and Billy's drama so it was best to just go with him before he started something. "Fine but don't you fuckin touch me." Candace said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Billy said and walked out of the door.

Carmen helped Candace get her things and helped her to the door, "Call me if you need me, girl." Carmen said.

"I will. Thanks for helping me out." Candace said, "See you guys around." Candace said and walked out of the door. When she got out side she saw Billy and Baggy standing there. "What's goin on?" she asked. "You guys having a little pow wow or something?"

Billy just looked at her, "We three are gonna have a little chat." He said and Candace felt her heart rate rise. This was not going to end well at all. She knew he knew and there was nothing she could do now. Someone was going to die.

***Thanks to you guys that reviewed for me. Youre awesome! Thanks also to PunkyAngel who read and reviewed all in one day. thanks girl! Please Review..please please please. See I even begged lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Candace and Baggy followed Billy down the sidewalk down to his apartment and they could see it in his walk that he seemed a little pissed about something. "Did you say anything to him?" Candace asked Baggy in a low voice.

"I aint said shit. You were fuckin shirtless when you where shot. He knows I was out here with you. That's all I know." He said in whisper back.

"That's right. Get your fuckin story straight." Billy yelled out as he flicked his cigarette but out into the parking lot as he reached his door.

"Just let me take care of this." Candace said.

"You better have a damn good plan." Baggy told her as the reached Billy's apartment and went inside and closed the door. "So what the fucks this about, man?" Baggy asked.

Billy pulled the gun from the front of his jeans, turned to them, and fired a shot right between them and they both ducked. "What the fuck, Billy! I have already been shot once in the last 24 hours!" Candace yelled.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll do the talkin." Billy warned her. "What the fuck is goin on between you two?" he asked as he motioned the gun between them. "Something you want to tell me?"

"What the hell are you talkin about?" Candace asked.

"Don't you fuckin act stupid? You know what the fuck I'm talking about. What, you think I'm fuckin blind?" he snapped. "A lot of things aren't addin up here. Like for one, why were you outside alone with him."

"Because you kicked me out remember?" Candace said. "You brought that slut back and told me to take a hike so I did!"

"And you went to him?"

"He was outside when I got out there. I didn't go looking for him. It's a small place damn it! You need to relax!" she yelled at him and Billy fired a shot on the other side of her head. "Fuck Billy!"

"Calm down, Man!" Baggy told him and helped Candace stand back up and seeing Baggy touch her just pissed Billy off even more.

Billy moved the gun and pointed it at Baggy, "I'll get to you in a fuckin minute." He said and moved it back to Candace. "Stop being a fuckin smartass. Now, question two, you walk around shirtless often? Is that something new for you?" he asked with the gun still pointing at her.

Candace just looked at Baggy and then back at Billy. There was only one thing to do. She wasn't going to let Billy shot is friend over jealousy, "I took it off ok." She said.

"Shit." Baggy said and turned away. He thought she was about to rat them out.

"I was mad at you so I came onto him. I pretty much was throwing myself at him before Cade showed up. He was high and I saw him as a sure way to get back at you. It was all me so don't blame him!" Candace said. Baggy just looked at her. Was she really taking the fall?

Billy looked at her and then over at Baggy, "Is that true?" he asked.

Baggy looked at Candace who was giving him a pleading look to just go with it. He knew she had a better chance of making it out of here than he did. "Yeah, man. I was high. I didn't know who the fuck she was." He said. "Sorry."

Billy just looked between them and lowered his gun, "Get the fuck outta here. I'll talk to you later. dont fuckin go far." Billy told him. Baggy looked at Candace once more before walking out the door. Part of him felt bad but he knew if anyone could handle Billy it was here.

Candace watched the door close and looked back at Billy who still had his finger on the trigger, "You gonna shoot me now?" she asked.

"It's a thought." He said and lit another smoke.

"Why because I found someone else?" she asked.

"You aint found shit. Your were acting like a whore." He told her. "What... you think because you get pissed at me you can run around and fuck everyone else?" he yelled.

"Why does it matter what I do?" she yelled back. "I can do what I want with who I want!"

"Like hell you can! People have died for less!" Billy snapped at her.

"You don't own me!" she snapped back and man did it feel good to say that to him after all this time. He made his choice a long time ago and it wasn't her.

"What the fuck you say?" he asked and moved in closer to her.

"You heard me." Candace said. "You don't own me. Not anymore you don't. I can do and see whoever I want. You do it. Hell you did it when we were together."

"What I do is non of your fuckin business!"

"And what I do is non of yours!" she snapped again. She wasn't going to back down. Not this time. "And just so we're clear he wasn't the first guy I threw myself at. If that makes me a whore then so be it. You made me this way!"

Billy moved in closer and pushed her into the wall and Candace screamed in pain as she felt her stitches pull a little. Hearing that sound come from her mouth and knowing he was the cause of it bothered Billy in a weird way. He didn't want to ever physically hurt her in anyway. "Just kill me and get it over with." Candace begged him as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "Just do it already. I don't want to be here anymore." She said. Billy was inches away from her but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned away. Billy looked down and he could see blood seeping from her shirt. There weren't words for the way he felt inside right now. He was somewhat hurt.

Before Billy could say to say anything to comfort her, the door flew open and in ran Joe and Spink, "What the hell? We heard gun shots." Joe said.

"Everything is fine. Now get the fuck out!" He yelled.

Spink looked over and saw the blood on Candace's side and thought the worst, "listen man, don't do this alright. You'll fuckin regret it in the morning."

"What the fuck you talkin about? I said get the fuck out of here! this has nothing to do with you!" Billy yelled again. Candace was in so much pain she could even talk. She just tried her best to stay on her two feet.

"Billy it was a long time ago, man. I mean a long while after you guys ended things. They weren't thinking straight at the time. Let it go." Spink said and Candace looked over at him. Shit was really about to hit the fan now.

"What the fuck you talkin about, Spink?" Billy asked.

Spink looked at Candace and looked back at Billy, "What are you guys fighting about?"

"That's non of your damn business. You got two seconds to tell me what the fuck you're talkin about before I put a bullet in your fuckin leg!" Billy said and pointed the gun out him.

"Ok fine. I heard Baggy slept with Candy a few years ago. They were high. It was back when you sent him to check on her. Sorry man, I thought that's what all this was about." Spink said and looked at Candace who was glaring at him.

Billy just snapped his attention back to Candace who had the fear of God in her eyes. "Get out and nobody gets in here." Billy told Joe.

Joe and Spink looked at Candace and knew the chances of seeing her alive again were slim. All they go do now was go find Baggy and buy him one last beer before Billy came after his ass.

Once the door was closed, Candace knew this was it for her. She was going to die tonight and she was ready. She made peace with her God a long time ago. "Before...before you do this, just know that I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be this way for us." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Billy didn't raise his gun like she thought. He just sat it down on the coffee table. "There." He said and Candace just stared at him , "Go ahead. Pick it up." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Pick the fuckin gun up!" He told her.

"Why-Why would I do that?" She asked.

"You hate me so fuckin much so I'm giving you the chance to get me outta ya life for good so go ahead. Show me how tough you really are." He said.

Candace never moved. He had lost his damn mind. "Billy..."

"Don't fuckin Billy me! Pick up the goddamn gun!" He yelled.

"No!" She yelled at him, "I don't want you out of my life. I never said that." She said.

Billy picked the gun back up and closed in on her and held it to her throat, "You had you fuckin chance. Why didn't you take it?"

"Be-because" she stuttered.

"Why? You fuckin left me, fucked my friend, told me I don't own you. Why not kill me huh? It's what you want. To be free to be able to do what the fuck you want. Why did you freeze? what are you afraid of?"

"I cant because I-I..."

"You what?" Be asked.

"I can't lose you." She said and made eye contact with him again.

"Why?"

"Because…" she may be crazy for saying this but he had to know the truth, "Because I fuckin love you, Billy!" She yelled at him.

As soon as those words come from her lips Billy backed away from her. Did she really mean that? "What the fuck you talkin about?"

"Call me insane, stupid, or maybe it's just that I like the pain but I love you. Always have." She said. "I tried everything I could to forget about you but I cant."

Billy was speechless right now. Why the fuck would she say that to him? Maybe she was just trying to save her ass. Maybe it was something else. Who knew? But he wasn't sure how to respond so he just stood there and looked at her with wide eyes.

_***Ah another little cliffy for you. So lots came out in this chapter. I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing that last chapter. So glad you like. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Candace stood there with her back to the wall. She didn't expect Billy to say anything. He was Billy Darley after all. He didn't care about anyone. Never has and never will. Sure he may care about his brother but he would never openly tell him that. He had to keep up his tough exterior. All Candace ever wanted for him to give her something. A sign that somewhere he cared about her but that would never happen.

Billy crossed his arms and stared at her. How could she stand there and say she loved him? She left him and fucked his buddy. Who the hell does that to someone they love or cared about? Then he knew. He did that all the time and never once had any regret about it. She was no worse than he was.

Candace was tired of this awkward silence and she was hurting. She wiped the tear from her eyes and walked passed him and into the bathroom to clean herself up. She closed the door and leaned on the sink as she let the rest of the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to be here anymore. It hurt her too much to even been in the same room with him. To love someone so much and know they would never love you back was one of the worst kinds of pains. She would take getting shot any day.

She pulled her shirt over her head slowly and dropped it to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She would never been good enough for him and she knew it. She had scars and now after being shot she would have one more to ass to her collection.

Candace winced a little as she slowly removed the bandage that was coving her stitches. It hurt like hell but she had to clean it up. The last thing she wanted was for it to get infected. She had to get better so she could get the hell out of here. Once it was off she tossed it into the trash and grabbed the gauze and peroxide from the cabinet. "Shit that's cold." She said as he poured some on her wound.

"You're making a fuckin mess."

Candace looked back at the door and saw Billy leaning on the door frame. "Sorry." She said and went back to what she was doing.

Billy watched her for a minute. Maybe he was hard on her? Maybe he wasn't hard enough? Fuck her for making him feel this way. That was all that was going on in his mind. Never has anyone made him feel so….different inside. He knew what that feeling was but he would never say it. That is not how he was.

"Let me do it." Billy said and walked in and closed the door. "Better than you getting that shit all over my fuckin floor." He said.

"I'll clean it up." Candace said and used the small towel on the sink to pat herself down.

"Would you just shut the fuck up for once?" Bill said and jerked the towel from her hands. "Hold still." He said.

He softly touched the towel to her stitched and pulled back when she winced. "Don't be such a baby."

"It fuckin hurts!" Candace said.

"Don't get your ass shot next time." Bill said. "Hand me the gauze." He said.

Candace picked it up and handed it to him. She watched him as he easily cover the stitches up. She was shocked that he was so gentle with her. "Thank you." She said softy and Bill never said a word. Even the words you're welcome were hard for him to say.

"Done." He said and put the stuff back up. "You might wanna get a fuckin shirt on. Joe should be back soon."

"So…it's not like he hasn't seen me before." Candace said and walked into Billy's room.

"When?" Billy asked her as he pulled a cigarette from his pack and lit it up.

Candace grabbed a loose fitting shirt and slipped it easily over her head then smiled at him, "Well, who hasn't seen me. I do believe it wasn't long ago me and you were fucking in a crowded bar."

Billy grinned and ran his hand over his head. "Guess you're right about that. I wouldn't mind doing that again." He winked and took a hit.

"I'm sure. Blair might be there so go for it." Candace said and walked slowly out of the room.

"We still on that shit? You aint so fuckin innocent." Billy said as he followed her out into the living room.

"Yeah but me and you weren't together. Plus it was one time not every other night but let's not get into this. I am really not in the fuckin mood. I was shot, shot at, and I really don't want to fight with you." She said and sat down slowly on the couch.

"Who said anything about fuckin fighting?"

"Just don't. There is nothing else to say to each other." she said and leaned back. "I'll be outta here in a few days so don't worry."

"What the fuck are you talking 'bout?" he asked "You aint going nowhere."

"Well I can't stay here forever. Time to move on and let you get back to living your life. I'm sure me being here is like a cock block." Candace said. "I'm sure the other girls miss having all your attention."

"Fuck those bitches. I don't give a fuck what they think. They're only good for one fucking thing." Billy said. "You're staying and I don't want to hear another word about it. You fuckin understand me?" he asked as he lean in closer to her face. "I asked you a fuckin question."

"Yeah I heard you and you can't keep me here. I'm not yours anymore." She said. She still couldn't believe she said that to him again but it had to be known.

"Who fuckin says?" he almost growled.

"Me." Candace said.

"You're mine until I say other wise. You go it?"

Their lips were a few inches a part and Candace could feel his breath on her skin. She licked her lips and looked up at him. "If I were yours then we wouldn't be fucking other people now would we?" she said with a smile on her face.

"You pushing your fuckin luck now. You want a second hole in your gut?" he asked.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you won't do it." Was she really challenging him? Who the fuck did she think she was?

"You better watch yourself." He told her and backed away. "Stay here." He said and grabbed his jacket.

"Yes sir." She smiled, "Where are you going? To get a whore? Maybe I should just go back to Carmen's."

"I aint going to get some whore. I still have a score to settle." Billy said as he slipped on his jacket. "Me and your boyfriend are going to have us a little chat."

Candace's face dropped. She couldn't let Billy leave here. She knew he was going to hunt down Baggy and the ending wouldn't be good. "Don't go." Candace looked up at him and said.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do." Billy said.

"I'm not just…..please stay here. There is always tomorrow. Just stay here with me."

"Why the fuck would I want to stay here with you?" he asked her.

Candace moved in closer to him and placed her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes, "Because I think me and you still have a lot to talk about."

"I don't have another fuckin thing to say to you right now."

"I didn't mean with our mouths." She smiled at him. She was a hundred percent sure about this. She was hurting but she had to keep him here until he calmed down a little more. She was going to do what she had to do.

****Shot I know but its been a long time since I attempted this so here you go. Hot times next I promise : ) Please review and I will post sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank you guys for the reviews! Ok like I said this chapter is a little M rated. Nothing too bad I mean she was shot after all. That come next chapter ;) Enjoy!**

Candace bit her as she looked up at him but as usual he wasn't smiling. He knew what she was up to, "If you think having sex will keep me here then you are out of your fuckin mind. You were just fuckin shot." He said to her.

"I know that. Trust I was there." Candace said, "But maybe there is something else I can do to keep you here."

"I doubt it." He said.

"Sure about that?" she asked him as her hand moved down his hard body and she caressed him through the fabric of his jeans and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock already. Was she really going to do what she thought she was going to do? They were never one to take the time for oral. It was always straight to the point with them.

Candace leaned in and started to kiss his neck, her tongue trailing over him as her hand continued to rub his crotch. He groaned as she undid his fly of his jean and slipped her hand in and started to stroke his shaft slowly, her thumb sliding over his head while her hand gripped his shaft tight. "Fuck" he whispered and closed his eyes.

Candace knew she had his attention now. She just had to make this good. She slowly and carefully knelt in front of him. She pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and took a deep breath. She leaned in and flicked her tongue delicately over the head before her lips moved down and she took his cock right into the back of her throat. "Oh fuck!" Billy moaned. He could feel the head playing against her tonsils, her right hand moving simultaneously with her mouth and her left softly stroking him.

Billy ran his fingers though her hair and gripped her tight. Candace was actually enjoying sucking him as much as he was enjoying being sucked. Her hand was still moving up and down his shaft, matched by her tongue which was doing frankly obscene things he couldn't quite figure out to the head of his cock. "Oh fuck, baby. Just like that." He moaned again. "Don't you fuckin stop." He growled as he pulled on her hair.

Candace sucked a little harder and pumped a little faster. Billy could feel his balls tighten, "Shit…ah fuck, Candy!" he almost yelled as he shot his load into Candace's mouth. She carried on stroking as she swallowed every last drop he gave her.

When she was sure he was done, she pulled away from him and wiped her mouth. Slowly, she eased her self back to her feet. She was in pain but if she saved a man's life then it was worth it. "So….you still going?" she asked him.

Billy pulled up his jeans and grinned at her. God he would love nothing more than to fuck her hard right now like he did the first night she was here but he knew he couldn't. Not without hurting her even more.

"I'll stay for now but don't think this gets him or you off the fuckin hook." Bill warned her. "Now go sit you ass down before you hurt yourself." He said.

"Aw, you do care." She smiled at him before making her way back over to the couch.

Billy hung his jacket on the back of the chair just about the same time the door bell rang. "Who the fuck is it now?" he asked and looked at Candace.

"How the fuck should I know? Open the damn door and chances are you'll find out." She said and grabbed the remote.

"You're fuckin smartass mouth is going to get you kill one day." He told her and headed over to the door and jerked it open. "What?" he asked.

Suddenly Blair jumped into his arms, "Thank God you're ok." She said.

Billy pushed her off of his hard, "What the fuck you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I was worried about you." She said. "I thought that bitch done got you killed or some shit."

Candace leaned off the couch and cleared her throat, "That bitch is right here." She smiled.

Blair was pissed to see she was back, "What the fuck is she doing here?" she asked Billy.

Billy closed the space between them and backed Blair into the wall, "Let's get a few things straight, you don't come here asking me fuckin question. I don't like question. Second it's none of your fuckin business who is in my house and why. Third, you are nothing but a bad piece of ass. Nothing more you got that. We're done. Now get the fuck outta here."

Candace was shocked but she loved this. She could see tears in Blair's eyes and that made her feel so much better, "Aw poor baby's gonna cry because Billy don't want her nasty ass no more."

Billy looked over at Candace and pointed, "Don't need fuckin commentary, Candy."

"I was just saying….payback a bitch….bitch." Candace smiled at Blair.

Blair pushed passed Billy and walked closer to where Candace was sitting, "I'm gonna kill you!" she snapped.

Billy grabbed Blair by the arm and jerked her back, "You aint gonna do a damn thing but get the fuck outta my house." He warned her.

Blair looked between the two and was fuming, "You're gonna regret this." She told Candace.

Billy opened the door and shoved her out hard, "I think I said get the fuck out." He said again and slammed the door.

Blair dusted herself off and turned away. She wanted Billy and to have him she needed Candace gone for good. She had heard talk and knew just what to do. She grabbed her phone out and dialed someone that could help her. "Jimmy…yeah its Blair." She said as she walked away.

Candace watched Billy as he walked away from the door and into the small kitchen to grab a beer. "You want one?" he asked.

"Sure." Candace said.

Billy grabbed two and walked over and took a seat next to her. "What the fuck you watching anyways?" he asked as he handed her the beer.

"Fuck if I know. Only got five damn channels. I think Cops or some shit like that."

Billy grinned, "Fuckin idiots." He asked and looked over at Candace who was rolling her finger tips around the top of the beer bottle, "What the fuck is wrong with you now?" he asked.

"Nothin." She said.

Billy knew that always meant something, "Don't fuckin lie to me."

Candace sighed and looked up at him, "Honestly would it matter?" she asked.

"Maybe…maybe not. Wont know unless you tell me." Billy said and took a swing.

Candace wasn't sure if she should ask this question or not. The chances of her getting a honest answer from him was slim but what the hell….she had to try. "Why you so pissed?"

"Who said I was pissed? I'm in a fuckin good mood today. You're still breathing aint ya?"

He had a point. If he was in a bad mood her and Baggy would both be dead. Maybe even Spink too. "I guess you're right but why does it bother you that me and…."

"Don't you fuckin say his name right now." Billy warned her.

"Fine but I still want to know why it bothers you so much." Candace said.

"Shit!" Billy said and jumped up, "You can't fuckin let it go can you?" he snapped. "Just gotta keep fuckin pushing."

"I just want to know. You're being a hypocrite. I just want to know what the difference is."

"Because he fuckin stabbed me in the back!"

"How?" Candace asked. "Me and you we're together anymore."

"You maybe have thought that but didnt." Billy said. "I told him to check on you not to fuck you!"

"We didn't know what we were doing!" Candace yelled. "But if you want the trust I may have done it even if I was sober."

"Fuck! I don't want to hear that shit! Not from you!" Billy yelled.

"I don't want to lie anymore! You hurt me so I wanted to hurt you but then again how can you hurt a man that has no feeling?" Candace said. "You never really cared about me and you know it."

"That what you think? If I didn't care I would have came to check on your every fuckin month! I never wanted you to leave! You walked away so fuck you!"

"No fuck you!" Candace yelled back at him. "If you wanted me to stay then you would have fucked girls behind my back or in front of me!"

"I had to do it!"

"Why?" she asked, "Tell me why you felt like you had to fuck around on me? Was I not good enough for you?" she asked.

"You were too damn good for me! That what you want to hear?" he asked. "I did fuckin care about you. I cared about you too fuckin much and I didn't like it!" he said and there was a slight pause before he said, "I still don't like it."

Candace looked up at him and couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What?"

"Don't act like you didn't fuckin hear me." He said. "I won't say it again. You know how I feel." Candace knew that was the closest to I love you she was going to get and that was ok with her. At least it was something.

She slowly forced herself to get off the couch. She winced but she had to get up, "What the fuck you think you're doing?" he asked.

She never answered him. She made her way over to him and stopped when they were inches apart. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I know." She smiled.

Candace grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to her in what had to have been once of the hottest, most semi passionate kiss they had ever shared.

***Ok I hated to end there but this was the other part to that last chapter. I was going to wait to post but the other will be longer because well Billy will confront Baggy, the a few week later and lets just say Candace and Billy reconnect. Told you hot time were coming. I am working on it now and its looking good so you should have it soon. This chapter was to hole you over until I get it done.**

**Ok so please please review and I will type a little faster :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Billy rolled over and saw Candace was still fast asleep next to him. She was getting a little better ever day. He looked over at the clock and it was just after ten. He had a lot of stuff to do since Candace insisted they stay inside all day yesterday. He knew he had to make up from lost time. Billy climbed out of bed and slipped on his jeans, shirt, and jacket. He grabbed a cigarette from the night stand and lit it up then popped his collar.

"Don't get killed." Candy mumbled against the pillow.

Billy smirked, "How 'bout that shit. You really do fuckin care about me."

Candace lifted her head and smiled at him, "I guess. In another day or two I really show you I care."

"Damn right. Try to stay out of trouble today. Stay here and dont go out. You arent ready."

"No promises." Candace smiled and rolled back over. Bill walked out of the room and grabbed the keys from the table and then walked out the door to head to the Four Roses.

As soon as he got there he walked in and saw the guys sitting at the table. They all looked at him but he only had his eyes on one person…..Baggy. He wanted to kill him right then and there. Nothing would make him happier than putting a few rounds in him.

Baggy looked eyes with Billy and he didn't like that look in his eyes. He had a feeling he was about to get his ass killed. Billy thumped his cigarette to the side and that was it, "You fuckin piece of shit!" Billy seethed and pulled out his gun. Spink jumped up and pushed the gun up and away from Baggy just as it fired.

Baggy ducked and then turned to Billy, "What the fuck is wrong with you man?"

"You know what the fuck is wrong with me!" Billy said and pushed a table out of the way with ease and walked over to Baggy and grabbed him by the shirt, "You fucked my girl!" Most of the guys knew what happened all those years ago but some were shocked.

"It was a mistake!" Baggy snapped, "And she wasn't your girl then! Hell she's not now!" Baggy yelled.

Billy pulled up his gun and held it to Baggy's head. "Say that one more fuckin time. I dare you!" Billy said, gritting his teeth. It was taking all he had not to pull that trigger.

"Billy man relax. It was a long fuckin time ago." Spink said as he tried to pull Billy back. "Let it go."

"It meant nothing!" Baggy said. "We were high."

"That makes it ok? I sent you to do a job and you fuckin stabbed me in the back!"

"I said I was sorry man. Like you haven't fucked everyone's girl here." Baggy said. "She asked for it! Come on! We have been tight since before her." Baggy said trying his best to plead his case.

Billy knew he had a point but still that didn't fuckin matter to him. He lowered his gun but was still holding Baggy tight, "Listen to me, don't talk to her, don't look at her, shit….don't even breathe in her direction or next time you wont be so damn lucky." He said and pushed Baggy away. "That goes for the rest of you!" Billy warned. "Go get to work." He said before walking out of the bar.

Baggy fixed his shirt and saw that all the guys were staring at him. "What? Oh come on. You've seen her. Tell me you would have said no to her."

"You fucked up man." Bodie said and got up. "You just made a new enemy."

Candace stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her slim body. She walked out of the bathroom and as soon as she stepped foot into the bedroom someone crabbed her and covered her mouth before pushing her into the wall.

"Shhh, it's me." Cade said. "Don't scream. We need to talk." He said and uncovered her mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You know Billy wants you dead."

"Yeah I head. Kill fifteen of Jimmy's men and he's pissed."

"Just remember you started it when you came here and fuckin shot me!" Candace said.

"I had to do it. I didn't kill you did I and you know I could have."

"Yeah I know. Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"Damn it Candy. You're my fuckin sister! You think I want to kill you? Hell, do you think I wanted to pull that trigger? I had to do it! I saved your life."

"Remind me to send you a fuckin fruit basket." She said and walked over to grab some clothes from the dresser.

"Listen to me, Jimmy wants you." Cade said.

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"No he wants you and he will stop at nothing to have you. It was either bring you in or kill you. The other would have aimed for the head but I didn't. I wanted them to think I shot to kill. I don't want you near that guy." Cade said.

Candace turned to him and placed her hands on her hips, "You mean the guy that you work for? Your new BFF."

"It's not like that but think about it, Billy is just as bad. Jimmy just has a better set up. With me on his side I knew there was a better chance I could keep you safe."

"Really? How's that working out for ya? Let's see here, I have been beaten, raped, my roommate is dead, and you fuckin shot me! Oh I am real safe. Thank God for you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're alive arent ya? I would rather have you a little broken then not have you at all. Now I can here to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Candace said. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah right."

"Just leave." Candace said. "Billy will kill you if he sees you here."

"Yeah I know. Like I said I just wanted to see you and see if you were ok. It wont belong before Jimmy finds out you're not dead." Cade said.

"I know but He will have me soon enough. I can promise you that."

"Just stay away. You stay on your side and let us stay on our. You don't want to be anywhere near him. You don't know the things he wants to do to you." Cade said.

"I think he's done enough and you know me. I am not just going to sit back and let him win."

"I know but I was hoping after everything you would start thinking straight and get the hell out of this life. If you want Billy then fine but stay away from the drugs and the deal and the initiations. I want you to be happy but come on. I know you want to live like this."

"Fine. I'll live the apple pie life once Jimmy is dead."

Cade just sighed. He knew his sister all too well. Once she had her mind set on something there was no changing it.

"Just be careful. I cant help you anymore."

"I understand. Take care of yourself and Maybe I'll see you on the other side." Candace smiled at him, "Now get out of here before Billy gets back."

Cade nodded. He gave his sister one last look before climbing back out the window. Candace wasn't sure if she would ever see him again and she was afraid the next time she did it would be on the other side.

**3 days later**

Candace stormed into the apartment and slammed the door. "Asshole!" she yelled.

Billy opened the door and walked in, "Don't you fuckin walk away from me you bitch!" he yelled.

This night didn't turn out like they wanted. Everything was fine at first. Billy took her to make a few deals with him, trying to get her back in the game and everything was fine. She made about eight hundred and sold everything he had given her with no trouble from anyone. To celebrate they went to the Four Roses and that's when shit got rocky.

She was playing a game of pool with Carman and Heco when Baggy walked over and began talking to Heco. He never every looked at her once but Billy didn't care. He saw her and Baggy a few inches from each other and he flipped, grabbed her and pulling her out of the bar. And here they are…

"You had no right! I want doing anything wrong!" Candace yelled.

"Oh really? You saw him and had to put your fuckin ass in the air like you were giving him a damn invitation to fuck you!" Billy snapped.

"I never talked to him and I was playing pool! I bent over to take a shot!"

"How convenient!"

"You know what, fuck you!" The two were face to face, breathing hard, staring at each other. They knew just what they needed. Billy's lips crashed hard on hers making, her moan into his mouth. Her hands fisted his shirt tight and held him close as their tongues battled. His lips traveled down her skin leaving a burning mark of lust. His right hand traveled down her body loving the feel of it against his skin.

"I am going to fuck you so fuckin hard...make you mine." He said and bit her ear and Candace shivered against him. With his lips back on hers, Billy pushed her into the bedroom and closed the door. They tore at each other clothes, leaving them all on the floor as they fell onto the bed. Candace winces a little when he hit her wounded but she didn't care. She was going to take the pain. She needed him…..she wanted him….all of him.

Billy grabbed her hands in his and pulled them above her head. She felt the leather of his belt wrap around her wrist and tighten. She let out a small noise and looked above her head to see Billy had tied her wrist together and to the bed. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked him.

"Whatever the fuck I want." Billy said and his hands cupped her face as he kissed her hungrily. "Now here's the part where you're truly mine." His voice was just orgasmic right there as he said that against her lips. She bit her bottom lip as he kissed his way down her neck. His hands cupped her breast and his thumbs brushing her nipples causing Candace to arched up into his hands. He had made his way down her body leaving hot kisses that made her squirm. Candace gasped as Billy separated her legs and pinned them down. His hands held her thighs down as he bit at her hip bone. He looked up at her smiling, she was biting her lip and squirming under his touch and he loved it. He had to admit this was turning him on even more.

He kissed her inner thigh and made his way upwards. She gasped again knowing where he was headed and she tensed waiting for him. "What's the matter baby? Too much for ya?" He added a chuckle at the end and she cursed.

"Smug bastard." she gasped as she felt his breath fan over her dripping wet pussy.

His thumbs brushed against her folds and then he opened her up, her scent getting stronger and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He glanced up at her one last time before he gave one long lick. She let out a small moan and her legs shook a little in his hands. "Fuck…" she let out breathless. Her chest heaved up and down and he smirked as he took another lick and he kept her legs still pinned to the bed. He leaned forward ready to finish her. He continued with the long licks hearing how much she liked it. She moaned loudly tilting her head back. "Fuck…Billy…" She somehow managed to grab the belt in her hands and held it tightly as he fucked her tight pussy with his skillful tongue. "Shit…oh my God…"

Her walls tightened around his tongue as he went deeper hitting that spot that made her cry out and her hands tightened around the belt. The belt was digging into her skin but she didn't care. It was arousing. The whole being tied up and Billy having his way with her giving her sinful pleasure after pleasure. "You gonna cum for me, baby?" he asked.

Candace moaned as his tongue began to move faster inside, devouring every part of her until she came and she came hard. She screamed his mane making his hard cock twitch with excitement.

He moved up her body and kissed her mouth hard and she moaned into his mouth. Their eyes connected, his thumb traced her bottom lip. Billy reached up and untied her hands with a evil smile on his face, "Turn over." He told her. Candace bit on he bottom lip and got on her knees. His hand tightened in her hair and he spanked her hard on the ass and she groaned while biting her lip. He grinded up against her ass. His hands grabbed her hips harshly knowing there will be bruises there tomorrow but he didn't care. He wanted people to know she was his.

Billy clenched his teeth and made a hissing sound feeling her tight wet pussy wrap around his hard cock. She made a low cry, fisting the sheets. "Oh God," she managed to whimper and their eyes locked and that's all they needed before they slammed their bodies together.

"Fuck!" he cursed over and over as he pounded into her harder and faster.

Candace screamed into the pillow as she felt her climax approaching faster, "Fuck….oh...uh.…fuck!"

"You close?" he asked. "Fuckin cum with me!" he said and gave her ass a hard slap. A few more thrust later they both came so hard that made their heads spin.

Billy eased out of her and feel onto his back and Candace did the same. "Wow" she breathed out.

Billy smirked and leaned over and grabbed them both a smoke and lit them. There were no words at this point. She was his and she knew it but that was ok with her but she wasn't going to let things go back to they way they were. Things were going to be different this time. Starting tomorrow she was going to be his equal.

***Its been forever I know! But I hope you liked the chapter. I have had writers block big time. But anyways please review : )**


End file.
